How Long is Forever?
by Independent Angel
Summary: [Sequel to Perfect Boyfriend]Alex Rider has a thing for Jennifer Anderson, but she thinks they should stay friends. Now Alex his hanging around with Sabina Pleasure, so why is Jennifer jealous all of a sudden? Then what happens when people are in danger?
1. I miss you

**This is my sequel to Perfect Boyfriend! Yes, it's called 'How Long is Forever?' because of Jennifer's note (Forever yours) and hope you enjoy this! Just so you know, they're both eighteen, and both different sides of the world. So, enjoy!**

Alex Rider was in Oxford for collage, and it had been four years since the catastrophe, with all the adventure happening. Jack Starbright had returned to America, having a job somewhere else, and she would usually write to Alex almost everyday. He hoped, one day, that he could visit America.

But during these months in college, Alex had met a certain Sabina Pleasure. No, Alex wasn't dating her, but they had become very close friends, but no closer than Jennifer Anderson.

Jennifer Anderson; his true best friend who was the one dragged into the situation and learned he was a spy working of MI6 the hard way. What a way to live yourself as a teen.

What ever happened to Alex or Jen, they told each other. But unfortunately, and few months ago they were separated going to different colleges. Jen was in BC, Canada, and learning photography and for her spare time she was musician.

Alex, though, was still spending time with his missions and his college work. He, too, was learning photography. That was one of the things Jen and him had in common. But hanging around with Sabina made him have mixed feelings. And soon enough, he was caught in the middle; it was summer break and Jen was coming back to visit for the next two months.

"Alex, I can't wait to come back!" Jennifer exclaimed. Alex smiled weakly through the telephone; he didn't tell her about Sabina yet. That led to lectures from Tom. Tom was always telling him to realize who he had spent time for more than half his life than a girl he had just met.

"Yeah, I can't wait, either," Alex replied to Jennifer.

"I've missed you so much! Hey, I forgot to tell you that I was in a singing competition and a talent scout was there – he saw me sing and there's a chance for me to release a track!" Jen exclaimed. Alex gasped.

"Are you serious?! I can't believe this!" Alex shouted.

XX

Jennifer had been talking to Alex Rider for over two hours now, and Tammy, her roommate and friend, was complaining of all the talking.

"Jen; just hang up the stupid phone and get some work done!" Tammy yelled from the other room. Jen chuckled and continued talking to Alex.

"So, what are you doing in college?" Jennifer asked. Alex sighed.

"I've gone to writing stories, photography, and hiding from MI6," Alex joked.

"Ha, ha, very funny; what else – seriously?"

"I'm learning computer genetics," Alex added. Jen smiled.

"Wow. So if my laptop breaks down when I get there, will you fix it?" Jen giggled.

"No problem. Hey, I gotta go; Tom's complaining for me to shut up," Alex replied.

"Sure. Tammy's complaining, too. See ya!"

"Bye," Alex said, hanging up. Then a thought of Sabina popped back to his head and he panicked. He didn't tell Jen about Sabina – again.

XX

Jennifer had come out of the morning plane, and was at Oxford, and looked for Alex Rider. And there he was, standing away from the crowd, smiling brightly at her.

_Typical Rider, _Jen thought. She ran towards him and gave Alex a hug.

"Oh, my god, I've missed you so much!" She giggled. Alex sighed; he finally had her back in his arms again.

"Alex?" A voice asked. Both Jen and Alex looked behind them, and standing there was Jack Starbright, with her boyfriend.

**So that's chapter one, and there will be catfights between Jennifer and Sabina. But, at the same time, MI6 calls in and interrupts Jen and Alex's relationship. And in her note, Jennifer said that Alex could have Jen forever. But like the title, here's my question:**

**How Long is Forever? **


	2. Just the Beginning

**Thanks for reviewing and can't wait to update for you guys! **

Alex Rider couldn't believe it; his best friend, Jennifer, was with him, and his former guardian was here, too!

The house that Alex and Jack used to live in was not sold, so they had gone back there. Looking at the front of the house gave Jen and Alex the shivers; it held so many memories, including people getting shot, murdered, or have to face the bad news. Alex and Jen had both been there when an assassin tried to kill them both, and watched one of Jack's best friend die.

But that was all in the past now; they were happy, getting good jobs, and Jack had finally had a boyfriend. They were absolutely happy!

Until, that is, Sabina Pleasure had came running out of the house and yelling out Alex's name. As he heard this, a shiver went through his spine and prayed to God Jennifer and Sabina didn't fight.

"Uh, hi Sabina…" Alex said hesitantly. Jennifer smiled, thinking she was just a friend, but Sabina had a shocked face.

"Oh, you never told me you had a friend coming," Sabina giggled. Alex smiled weakly and didn't dare look at Jennifer now. Jack had smiled and gripped her boyfriend's – Ryan – hand.

"Well, I thought I told you," he said, lying, with his mind racing. He told himself not to look at Jennifer, but he did anyway, and was surprised to see that she was smiling.

"Um, Jennifer, this is Sabina Pleasure. Sabina, Jennifer Anderson," Alex introduced them. Sabina smiled sweetly. Jennifer had given a shy face.

"Hey," Jennifer said. Sabina nodded. She had walked towards her and started acting like she knew Jennifer all her life.

They started talking about each other, while Alex looked back at Jack and Ryan.

"So…" Alex started, getting their attention. "Jack, you never told me that you had a boyfriend." Jack chuckled.

"Sorry. I thought you'd just me _busy_," Jack said. Ryan had looked at her.

"Busy?" He asked. Jack nodded. Just so you're wondering, Ryan had blonde, short hair with highlights. He had blue eyes and was usually pale.

XX

Sabina and Jennifer had gotten into the house, and Jennifer had taken a room for herself.

"You know the house?" Sabina asked. Jennifer nodded.

"Yeah, I used to come to Alex's house all the time. That was when I lived here," she smiled. Sabina had dropped her smile.

"You used to live here?"

"Yes; we were pretty close, especially some things that happened in the past," Jennifer excluded the details.

"I know; Alex is a MI6 agent."

"He told you?" Jennifer asked. Sabina nodded.

"We're really _tight_," Sabina gestured.

"Yeah, sure, if you count understanding why he misses almost everything in life, has no time for family and excludes you from his life," Jennifer joked. Sabina scoffed.

"Very funny; but I'm serious, we're tight."

"You're dating?" Jennifer asked. Sabina paused.

"Um…not really but we will," she said, seeming over confident.

"What do you mean? You're going to go on a date tonight or something?" Jennifer asked, unpacking her things.

"Nope; but I know Alex really likes me. And no wonder he never mentioned about you." Sabina said, starting off an insult. Jennifer paused, and smirked.

"You have a crush on Rider. How pathetic," Jennifer chuckled. Sabina was confused, shocked, astonished, etc.

"How could you say that?!" Sabina yelled. Jennifer smiled.

"Sabina, no offence, but I used to have a crush on him; major. I used to do everything with him, and we even had that moment. But that was high school. I'm in college, trying to get graduation and I'm learning to get a degree. I'm outta my high school boys phase. Besides, Alex and I are friends. We would never date," she laughed.

Sabina was standing there, wide eyed.

"Um…what moment were you talking about?" Sabina asked, getting nervous. Jennifer looked at her.

"We kissed," she said simply. Sabina gaped and gasped.

"YOU KISSED HIM?!" she yelled. Jennifer thought about this.

"No, it was more like him kissing me," Jen said, irritating Sabina. She then turned on her heels, and left. Jennifer watched her walk away.

"She will do great things," she said sarcastically.

XX

"YOU KISSED HER?!" Sabina yelled, getting out of the house and screaming out the words in front of Alex, Jack, and Ryan. Alex had gone pale, feeling faint.

"K-kissed who?" Alex asked nervously.

"You kissed Jennifer Anders?!" Sabina screamed.

"Anderson," Jack and Alex corrected. Jack cleared her throat. "Jennifer Anderson."

"Yes, I kissed her. Why do you care?" He asked. Sabina blushed hard.

"I-I don't. I just thought it would be those things that you would tell me," Sabina said, softly talking now. Jennifer had come out of the house now, wearing a white tank top, green zip up jeans and old runners.

"Alex…MI6 just called. And…they need your help," Jennifer said.

**So, there's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it! Please review! **


	3. the other Agent

**Yay! I can update! There are major surprises in this story and this time you'll get a good view of Jennifer's background. **

Alex Rider stood blankly as he looked over to the computer with an email saying he was on a look out for an agent for a certain group, who was not yet described.

Alex groaned and looked over to Jennifer and Sabina who was also reading the email. Jennifer smirked while Sabina was left clueless, not being able to understand what it meant.

"What are you guys doing?" Ryan asked, entering Alex's room. Jennifer smiled.

"Just playing on the computer," Alex lied. Sabina, who was still dumbfounded, exclaimed, "I don't get it!"

Ryan had looked at her weirdly and Jennifer added, "A puzzle computer game."

Ryan nodded and left. Alex looked at Jennifer, who was willing to go back to MI6. Sabina finally gave up from waiting and yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! WHAT IS THIS?! WHO'S THE AGENT?! WHO SENT THIS?!" Sabina screamed. Jennifer plugged her ears.

"Geez, Sabina; shut up and we'll tell you!" Jennifer pleaded. Sabina frowned and waited.

"MI6 wants me to look out for some agent who, technically, is in a bad group," Alex said. Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't say she doesn't work for MI5," Jennifer said. Alex looked at her weirdly.

"How do you know it's a girl?" He questioned. Jennifer stared blankly for a moment.

"Or it could be a he," she added. After a long silence, Jennifer started walking up to the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Alex asked.

"Alex, it's summer. I'm not spending my time with MI6 right now," Jennifer laughed. Sabina smiled.

"Great! More time for me and Alex!" She exclaimed. Jennifer scoffed.

"It's Alex and _I_. Get your grammar right, Sabina!" Jennifer said. "Oh, and Alex, have fun with your girlfriend!" She joked.

Alex looked at Sabina who was smiling brightly, as if proud. But what was wrong with this picture? Jennifer didn't smile and wave. And that meant only one thing…jealousy. It was the same thing she did when Avery and Mandy was trying to steal Alex away from her.

XX

It had been awhile since Alex had seen Jennifer, since she had left his room. Alex had asked Sabina if something was up, but she just said she might be busy with things. That, obviously, was a total lie.

It was around 6pm, time for dinner, and Jennifer hadn't showed up either. At the same time, as Jack turned on the TV, breaking news had been reported that three suspects of a current murder was seen, and was soon arrested thanks to an agent. Jack had snapped her head back, looking and Alex, but he seemed clueless, too.

Then, Alex remembered about Jennifer and ran up to her room. He began pounding on her door, and started yelling to open up. But no answer, not even a sound of movement.

Alex gripped on the doorknob, and twisted it softly. As a crack started to appear, and looked around from the little slit, and saw no one. He opened the door wider, and saw a whole bunch of papers scattered everywhere.

"What did she do now?" Alex asked him. He was about to leave the room until something caught his eye. It was the only paper in place, with a guitar on the bed and a pen beside it. She had been writing music. Alex walked in, starting to read the paper.

_Uh oh_

_There you again, talking cinematic_

_Yeah, you_

_You're charming, got everybody star struck_

_I know_

_How you always seem to go_

_For the obvious, instead of me_

_Go and take it_

_Then you'll see_

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_Who you fall in love with_

_In the end, we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Paint it black _

_Show the names_

_Play the happy song_

It had ended there, nothing else. It looked as if she had trouble writing…broken hearted. But as Alex was about to leave, footsteps approached. He turned around, seeing a confused girl.

"Alex, what are you doing here?"


	4. the Unexplainable

Alex Rider had read a piece of paper, showing some lyrics. He had smiled, remembering how good of a song writer Jennifer was. But before he could leave, Jennifer had come back, look confused.

"I…I was, um, looking for you. Where were you?" Alex stammered. Jennifer gave a shy smile.

"I was at the bathroom. Why?" She asked. Alex sighed.

"Nothing, but don't you want dinner?" he questioned. Jennifer shook her head.

"Nah, I'm okay. So, where's Sabina?" She asked. Just then, an eerie screech had echoed throughout the hallway, screaming "ALEX!"

Jennifer sighed. "I just had to ask." Alex had smirked, and started leaving. But before he could meet up to Sabina, he whispered something to her ear.

"You're so jealous." Jennifer had become shocked, giving him a disgusted look.

"Bite me," she scoffed. Alex had looked back at her one more time, still smirking, knowing she was lying. But walking down, Alex smiled to himself, knowing not she was just lying, but she really still had that feeling.

XX

It was the next day, and Alex had woken up late. He was wearing a plain grey shirt and navy boxers. He had certainly forgotten Jennifer, Ryan, and Sabina were visiting, so he had gone to the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal. He then walked to the living room, seeing Jennifer with a maroon short tank top, arm bracers (matching her top), and acid washed jeans. She was listening to her MP3 while working on her lap top.

Jack was wearing a black thin sweater with silver plastic beads, wearing dark jeans and white scene-it sandals. Her hair was up…finally.

Sabina was wearing a cover-me-up white top with black stripes going across the sleeves and a 'V' going around the chest. She was also wearing a fold-up mini jean skirt with flirtatious pink heels.

Ryan was wearing a navy shirt and broken-strung jeans with black leather sandals. He had put gel in his hair, showing off his highlights.

Alex had finally snapped out of the subconscious walking, and realized everyone was staring at him, and found out he was barely wearing anything.

"Dude, put some clothes on!" Ryan nagged. Sabina had giggled girly, with Jack trying to hide her laughing. Jennifer? She was wide eyed, looking like she was going to faint.

XX

"I can't believe you did that," Jennifer said, at a boutique shop, shopping with Jack and Sabina. Alex and Ryan were there, too…against their will.

"Yeah, well, when you're up late, you kinda get sleepy," Alex explained. Sabina smiled.

"Oh, I don't mind, Alex. I thought it was cute…and I think someone should cut Alex a bit of slack," Sabina said. Jennifer put her hand over her chest, as if wounded.

"Ouch…" she chuckled. Alex smiled; Jennifer was obviously not like Sabina. Why not? Sabina was the fashion-y, pretty, popular type of girl. Jennifer was the chilled-out, athletic, not-afraid-to-get-dirty, and best friend kind of girl. Both were great, but who did Alex really like?

"So, Jen, can you tell me about yourself?" Ryan asked. Jennifer nodded.

"I have a step sister named Andrea, and I have no mother, but I have a dad. Sad story what happened, though," she said, trying to cover up with a fake smile. Alex looked at her.

"You never told me about this story," he chuckled.

"Well, I snuck out with Andrea to the movies, and I thought my dad was in a conference…."

(Flashback, Jen's POV)

"_Andrea, c'mon!" _ _I scolded her. She finally came around, and we were ready to go inside the theater, but, we saw our father. We both ran behind a poster, and saw a lady meet up with him. I gasped, and Andrea looked betrayed. What was happening?_

_Of course, I wasn't going to let this slip. I had gone to the woman's work, and talked to her. I was just looking like I needed someone to comfort me, and Andrea was on look out. She then came running in, telling me Dad was coming._

_After a few minutes, dad caught us just as Andrea and I were coming home. But I didn't care. I was mad…furious. _

"_How could you?" I said, brushing my shoulder against him. I guess he knew what I meant._

"_Now, Jen let me explain…" He started. I looked at him with disgust. _

"_Okay, then explain this; how could you think for one second you could ever find someone to replace mom?!" I yelled. I ran up the stairs, starting to cry, and that's all what I did for the rest of the day._

_(End of flashback) _

Alex was gaping, Ryan looked surprised, and Jack was about to cry. Sabina though, didn't really care. But inside, she felt sorry.

"Your dad was…dating?" Alex asked. Jennifer nodded. Ryan finally snapped out of it.

"He's cold…" He stated. Jack nodded. Sabina had wiped away the tears at her eyes and smiled at Alex. She grabbed his hand, and started walking.

"C'mon, Alex!" She exclaimed.

Jennifer was left standing there, and she felt left out. Jack and Ryan had left, trying on new clothes. She was going to follow Alex, knowing he was gonna die without her trying to get Sabina to shut up.

But as she approached, she saw Alex smiled, and gripping Sabina's hand. It was a simple image, but completely devastating. She felt hurt, and let a tear roll on her cheek. She wiped it, walked backwards, and decided to join Ryan and Jack.

**Wow, heart breaking, isn't it? First Jen's dad is dating to get a new mom, now Alex is going to Sabina?! He's an idiot, isn't he? LOL! Please review! **


	5. Pleasure is such a greedy thing

**Sabina is getting on my nerves right now!! She's stealing Alex away from Jennifer! Uh oh! Cat fight!**

Everyone had returned back to Alex's house, all of them carrying heavy shopping bags, even the boys; the girls made them carry it. Jennifer, who was still heart broken, went up to her room and picked her guitar up to continue the song. Alex had seen her disappear, and wondered if something was wrong

Why did she feel this way? She never felt this horrible since catching her dad with another woman. Why was he dating again? He felt that Jennifer and Andrea needed a new mother, someone to keep them company and take care of them. But it was true, no woman could ever replace Jennifer's mother.

She had been in the hospital, for an unknown disease, and died after 3 weeks.

She lost her mother, her father was somewhere in the world, and something terrible happened to Andrea…she got married! Early in age, and she was pregnant, too. She begged for Jennifer to hide it, but eventually their father found out. Andrea was scolded for getting married and early pregnancy, and Jennifer was scolded to agree to Andrea to keep it a secret. Jennifer picked her pen up, thought of words, and started writing.

_Uh oh  
there you go again talking cinematic  
Yeah you!  
You're charming, got everybody star struck.  
I know  
how you always seem to go  
for the obvious instead of me  
but get a ticket and you'll see_

_If we were a movie   
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song_

_(Yeah)  
Yeah, yeah  
when you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh sure!  
Wanna see me  
And tell me all about her  
La, la  
I'll be acting through my tears  
Guess you'll never know  
That I should win  
An Oscar for this scene I'm in_

_If we were a movie   
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song_

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
some kind of hero in disguise  
and we're together  
It's for real  
Now playing  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind  
I see it   
Could be amazing_

_If we were a movie   
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song_

_If we were a movie (were a movie)  
you'd be the right guy (Right guy)  
and I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with  
in the end we'd be laughing (We were)  
Watching the sunset (Watch the)  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song_

XX

Alex had run up, and started listening to what Jennifer was doing. He heard her starting to sing, and was confused at the second verse. It sounded like she was mad, and only her fantasies came true in another world.

He could imagine it right now; her in a big stage with a full band, with thousands of people cheering for an encore. She would be a celebrity, with paparazzi wanting for perfect pictures and screaming teenagers for her autograph.

And he'd be in a living room, just watching her performance and never being able to talk to her again.

Just then, he saw the door opened, and Jennifer there looking for an explanation.

"Are you snooping?" She asked. She wasn't mad, just wanted to talk. Alex smiled weakly.

"I saw you run up, and then I heard you play. Don't you want dinner? You don't join us anymore." Jennifer just smiled, making him all warm inside.

She closed the door, leaving Alex. He was going to walk away until Sabina marched up, and looked at him right in the eye. With this, he suddenly forgot about Jennifer.

"She's not coming?" She asked. Alex nodded.

"She must not be hungry," he stated. Sabina rolled her eyes and marched up to Jennifer's door, and started pounding on it.

"JENNIFER; OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! THIS IS THE SECOND NIGHT YOU HAVEN'T COME DOWNSTAIRS! COME ON!" Sabina yelled.

"I'm not coming!" Jennifer replied.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SPEND TIME IN YOUR ROOM?! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO CREEPY?!" Sabina screamed. Alex had gasped when Sabina mentioned this. He grabbed her arm and made her move.

"Sabina, you can't just say that…" he began.

"Why not? It's true! She's always locked up in her room doing God knows what!" She argued. Sabina left, looking mad. Was she spazzing?

XX

"I'm not coming!" Jennifer replied. She wasn't going to eat at the same table with little miss witch. Sabina had screamed some more, than heard nothing, just faint talking. It sounded like Alex.

"I'm not creepy…" she said to herself. "I just have something to hide." Jennifer had moved to her closet and took out an outfit. It had a black top, chest cut with half sleeves. The pants were brown, a bit baggy with jean-loose design and flexible fabric. Her shoes where black, thin and lightweight with wheels that come on demand. To finish her outfit, there were gripped gloves, to resist cuts, bruises and it matched the outfit very well! (If you can name where I got that outfit, yay, good for you!)

She changed to it, and opened her window.

"And that something is my job," Jennifer nodded, getting out, escaping into the night.

XX

It was around 10pm, with everyone fast asleep. Or so she though.

She had changed into her nightgown, slim, thin, and sleeveless. It was more like lingerie.

She had walked downstairs, just wanting to get a snack before bed. She had made it through all the way, grabbing an apple. She stayed there, and looked if there was anything to drink: orange juice.

She was half done her apple when she heard someone going down the stairs, and she only moved her eyes to see what would happen next. There was one more step and Jennifer placed her apple on the counter and hide beside the table. There was only one light, in the kitchen, which was bad. But if she turned it off now, this person would know she was here.

"Jennifer?" Someone asked. Jennifer had looked up, seeing Alex, smiling at her. She chuckled, feeling stupid for this. She got up, a little shy just seeing him in his PJs.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Jennifer smiled.

"I just wanted a midnight snack," she replied. Alex smirked.

"It's not midnight," he said, giving her a killer smile. She bit her lip, and leaned on the counter.

"You know what I mean." Jennifer picked her apple up again and ate the rest of it. She felt weird; here she was, finally alone with Alex, but both barely covered with anything. She sighed, hating the silence. This…was creepy.

"Do you remember four years ago, when we lost our memories and we depended on each other so much, and that last thing we had to do to get out memories back?" Jennifer asked. Alex nodded, blushing. Jennifer noticed this and sniggered.

"Stop blushing; that's lame," she joked. Alex had sat on the counter, joining her.

"I wasn't. Anyway, why were you asking?"

"I don't know. It's just a lot as changed since we went to college. I mean, after we went back to school, everyone thought we were dating because of how much we talked about each other," she said. Alex nodded.

"And Mandy and Avery were pissed off at us," he laughed. Jennifer nodded, looking into his eyes, missing him, missing that one kiss.

"But the point is, is that I miss it all; the friendship, the time, everything that had to do anything with _us_," she said, looking away. Alex smiled, not smirked, but smiled. He took one arm and touched her chin, making her look at him.

"So it's safe to say I miss it too?" Alex asked. Now it was Jennifer's time to blush.

"I guess…" She smiled, feeling bubbly inside.

"I heard your song, and I think it's beautiful," Alex smiled. Jennifer had sighed lightly, starting to forget the time.

"Thanks…I….It was kind of about us…_before_," she said. Alex frowned and leaned to one side.

"Why before? Why can't it be now?" he asked. Jennifer smirked.

"And describe what it is now? It'll be the saddest song I've ever heard!" She laughed. Alex shook his head.

"How come?"

"I see the way you look at Sabina…you love her," Jennifer asked, getting read to leave. She had thrown away her apple and started to drink her juice.

"I never said that," he said, shaking his head. Jennifer looked down, and looked at him.

"You didn't have to," she said, frowning now. Alex sighed, got to his feet and pulled Jennifer's arm.

Jennifer spun around, and he pulled a little more, making his body press against hers. He placed one arm one her back, making sure she wouldn't move.

"I don't love her. You now that. And I think you're jealous," she smiled, leaning in a bit. Jennifer was starting to be able to feel his breath.

"Jealous? I was never!" she said sarcastically. Jennifer put both her arms around his neck, starting to feel hypnotized. Jennifer didn't want this to end. She wanted to be in Alex's arms forever, be surrounded in his warmth, and listen to him whisper dreams into her ears. Alex had moved his hand on her arm to her cheek, caressing it, as if he was going to kiss her. He leaned in a bit more, but instead of kissing her, he whispered something instead.

"I never wanted to leave you," he said, getting back, and staring into her eyes. This is why she never wanted to leave and go to college; being embraced by Alex's arms were enough to help you survive a life time, and this is why she was so jealous of Sabina. But what if she saw them now? That would be a miracle; she would finally get the picture and leave them alone. Alex smiled one more time, and leaned to her.

This time he wasn't going say anything; he was going to shut up, keep quiet and do something he's waited for such a long time. He started to close his eyes and finally let his lips brush against hers. Jennifer must have been enjoying it because she started kissing him back.

She missed this, and waited for too long to receive it. She smiled into his lips, and what felt like pleasure suddenly was disrupted.

"I knew it!" somebody yelled.

**Long chapter! It's six pages, LOL! I loved typing this part, especially the Jen/Alex part. Can you imagine that?! I mean, being embraced by Alex and getting kissed by him too?! Every girl's dream…LOL, please review! Oh, and guess who said that last line! **


	6. Traitor

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! Tell everyone you know to read and review this! Love ya!**

Alex Rider had done it again; he had gotten a girl to huddle into his arms, and given her that long, passionate kiss he had longing to give…especially to Jennifer Anderson. Unfortunately, this moment was interrupted by someone walking into the kitchen, and yelling out three words.

"I knew it!"

Alex and Jennifer had immediately separated and looked at the person, who was holding out sleek, black gun, pointing at both of them. It wasn't Jack, Ryan, or Sabina. It was somebody from an agency.

"I knew it. Rider had to get a stupid girlfriend sooner or later!" The man yelled. Alex had stared at the man, confused, but Jennifer seemed to know what was going on. Jennifer had thrown a knife from the counter, and ran away from the man, with Alex follow her.

Jennifer hadn't hit the man, but that wasn't her target. Instead, it had hit the gun, making sure he couldn't fire anything at them. Alex looked back, seeing the man getting the knife, aiming for his back.

"Duck!" Alex yelled out. He pulled her down just as the knife passed through, nearly hitting their heads. Jennifer had gotten up, trying to get out the front door. The man had jumped, blocked it, and grinned sinisterly.

"You're not going out that way," he smirked. Jennifer had looked at the coat racket, saw the jean jacket, and moved quickly to reach into the pocket and throw a smoke bomb. She took the jacket and joined Alex, telling him to get the others and get out. He nodded, and yelled out, banging on doors, as Jennifer had put her jacket on.

The others had hurriedly run out the back door, then going to the front lawn.

"Jen, where'd you get that smoke bomb?" Alex asked, just realizing it.

"Do you remember Smithers giving us gadgets?" Jennifer asked. Alex understood. She had it for four years now? They had gotten to Jennifer's car (yes, she has one; she's 18) and getting in.

"You're driving?" Sabina asked. Jennifer nodded. She turned the car engine on, and raced away.

Two motorcyclists had started following. Typical, Jennifer thought. Alex had looked worried; it was odd, Jennifer and he were in the kitchen making out, now some dude came inside and try to kill them. Why?

Jennifer had pressed a button without anyone noticing, while a motorcyclist crashed. Ryan looked back, still frowning.

"Jennifer, what was that?" Ryan asked. Jennifer shrugged.

"He must have leaked gas," she suggested. Alex looked at her weirdly. She was not telling them something.

"Ryan, there's a gun at the back. Get it, and give it to Alex," she said. Jack looked at Ryan, who was utterly confused.

"YOU HAVE A GUN?!" Ryan asked. Jack took it.

"Alex was an agent for MI6. We'll explain later," Jack said. Ryan nodded, seeing Alex open the sunroof with half his body outside. Alex took aim, shot once, with a tire exploding the motorcyclist swerving out of control. Alex went back inside, and sighed.

"Where to?" He asked. Jennifer kept staring out to the road.

"Go to my place," Ryan suggested. Jennifer nodded and sped away to the night.

XX

They had reached Ryan's place at about 12, all of them scared, tired, and sleepy. Ryan sighed, unlocking the door.

"I'll see if I can get you guys some clothes." Sabina had looked around, more terrified than ever. Jennifer, who still had an emotionless face, was turning pale. Alex was getting worried and suspicious at the same time.

Ryan had came back, giving them some clothing. He had a sister the same age as Jennifer and Sabina, a brother the age as Alex, and a sister the age of Jack. So they fit perfectly.

Jack was wearing a white blouse and jeans. They didn't want to go all stylish, so they stuck to dull. Sabina was wearing a tank double top, the under one yellow with the top blue. She was wearing jean flower caprice.

Alex was wearing a black thin jacket, with a white shirt and jeans. Jennifer was wearing her jean jacket with a red shirt and jeans, with brown runaway sandals.

Ryan had gone to the computer, as he searched in google about a team called ATG, which Jennifer had suggested. Alex had asked what it was, but she just said she saw it on the man's jacket. That was weird, because, there was nothing on the man's jacket. But Alex kept quiet.

"ATG has been on an equipped mission to have a launch of something," Ryan read. Jennifer sighed.

"Which means I need to get going," she said, starting to go out the door. Alex watched her. Ever since the attack, she was acting weird and secretive.

"Only you? You're not even armed! I'll come with you," Alex said. Jennifer shook her head. She walked up to him, and given him a hug, and holding his hand.

"I know what I'm doing. Besides, I have Smithers' gadgets." Jennifer had given him one more smile until she left. "I'll be at the military base!" She yelled. With that, Jennifer drove away, leaving everyone else in utter confusion.

XX

Jennifer had gone off to northern London, where a hidden base was secured, and she went up to the gate with a screen, twelve cameras and two security guards.

"You are?" the guard asked her.

"Jennifer Anderson," she stated simply. The guard nodded and let her in.

Inside, she parked her car and went inside, where a man and two assistants were standing in an old metal room, starting to rust.

"Ah, Jennifer!" The man had said.

"Save the chit chat. Around 10 one of your guards had attacked me and a friend of mine," Jennifer said sternly. The man, who was old and unshaven, wearing an expensive suit, smirked coldly.

"Well, that wouldn't have happened if you didn't leave," he said. Jennifer slammed her fist to the table.

"You know what I was doing!" She exclaimed. The man had frowned.

"You know very well the only way to keep your friends safe is to stay away. But you what? They're in danger! The day you came into their lives, you've put them in danger!" He said. Jennifer's face had hardened, making her want to cry.

"You know very well that's not true," she said coldly.

"Would you say that to me? Put your uniform on and you will not leave campus until you are done training with ATG!"

XX

Alex had watched her leave, feeling a piece of paper on his hand. He opened the wrinkled piece of paper and read it:

_How long is forever?_

What was that supposed to mean? A code? A place? Something? Anything? Alex sighed and looked at Sabina, who was holding his shoulder.

"You know she's a stupid, no good traitor," Sabina said. Alex looked at her.

"What?"

"She knows about ATG, what to do, and did you see that gun in her car? I know you Alex; you would never keep a gun. Her? Maybe," she said. Alex had to admit, she was making sense.

"No, Jennifer would never do that."

"Would she?" She asked, going to Jack.

"Ryan, do you have a car?" Alex asked suddenly. Ryan shook his head.

"No, my sisters have it. But I have a motorbike," he said. Alex nodded, taking it. He turned on the engine and headed for the ATG Base.

XX

Alex had entered quietly into the building. Surprisingly, it was too easy, but he knew he had about 15 minutes to investigate. He had gone to an indoor balcony, seeing a man in shades, with a young girl with black hair. She was wearing a blue blouse, a black, thin, women's blazer and black pants, with shoes to match.

He couldn't make out the face, but he knew he had seen her before. They were talking briefly, so he couldn't make out what they were saying. Alex was about to leave, to try and find Jennifer, until when he turned around, a guard was smirking at him.

"Boss, I found the scum!" He exclaimed. Alex looked around, but before anymore thinking came to his head, blackness had surrounded him.

XX

Alex had woken up tied to a chair and a light swerving right to left. His vision was blurry at first, but his hearing was sharpened. He heard footsteps approaching, and a man started to talk.

"Alex Rider; an agent of MI6 and best friend to Jennifer Anderson," the man smiled. Alex looked up. His vision had recovered and saw the man's face, and it looked oddly familiar…it was his eyes that gave it away. He had seen them before.

"H…how do you know me?" Alex asked weakly. The man chuckled.

"Because, Alex, you know my daughter," he sniggered. Alex's head shot up, and realized where the eyes came from; they were the same has Jennifer's.

"You're…you're Jennifer's father," he said hoarsely. The man nodded.

"Yes; my name's James," he smiled. Alex had looked carefully, as two guards entered and untied him.

"Take him outside, and let him meet his best friend," he said.

XX

Jack was worried sick about Alex, but she couldn't go anywhere. She tried to look for Sabina, who was now, unfortunately, gone. She feared for the worse; she had gone after Alex.

XX

Alex was taken to the outside part of the base, where, Alex saw, Jennifer standing there with a gun as her side, her hands behind her back and showing no emotion, again. The two guards were dragging Alex across the court, going past Jennifer.

"Jen…" Alex whispered. He hoped for her even just to move her eyes, or to show little emotion, but none came. Sabina was right; Jennifer Anderson was a traitor…

A traitor going to watch Alex die.

**How surprising is that? You'd think it was Jack, or Ryan, or even Sabina, but, nope! It was some freaking assassin! Don't worry, it's not over until I say it's over, and it's not over by a long shot! You think Jennifer id cold? Read the next chapter and it gets colder. But you'll understand why in the next-next chapter. Here's a teaser:**

_**Jennifer had watched as her father whipped Alex for the sixth time. She didn't want to watch this; she wanted to cry, go Alex, and tell him the truth. But if she did, it would cost her life, and his. **_

_**James looked over to Jennifer, who was silent but crying inside. **_

"_**Jennifer," he whispered. "I want you to give Mr. Rider his last whip."**_


	7. Stand Strong

**I cried thinking that Jen would have the guts to kill Alex! Sniff, sniff! I have Good news and bad news. The good news is that there is a chance for a happy ending. The bad news is something terrible will happen, maybe you will cry. Review for faster updates!**

Jennifer felt like bursting into tears, screaming of frustration, and going to Alex Rider telling him it was all her fault, why he was here, why she would do anything to get him out. But if she did anything to interrupt her father's wishes, Alex's like would end in a snap. But when Alex called to her, she wanted to run into his arms…but she couldn't!

Jennifer watched Alex get dragged away with the guards, seeing him become heartbroken. A tear fell out of her right eye, and her father saw this. He walked up to her, smirked and started to talk.

"Why are you crying? You were the one who got him involved," James sniggered. Jennifer closed her eyes. That was lie, it couldn't be true. It couldn't happen.

Alex was brought to a building, with Jennifer watching him, helpless, and not even trying to fight. Jennifer's tears began to stream now, with her father shaking his head.

"I'm disappointed in you. I thought you were able to take this. I guess I was wrong," James sighed. He looked at his daughter in the eye, and slapped her across the face. Jennifer fell to the ground, with one hand holding her cheek.

It didn't hurt, really, but she was hoping for him to feel a little sorry. "I'm disgusted by your actions," James shouted. Jennifer sniffed a little.

"And I'm willing to fight against the agent," Jennifer lied. If she showed any real affection, Alex would be killed. She needed to hate Alex. She needed to show he wasn't important to her. She needed to show she didn't love him.

"Good," his father sneered. He walked away, leaving her. She got up, and walked into the building with the guards.

XX

She walked into the dark room, with Alex handcuffed and standing in the middle of the room with nothing but a little light. Jennifer walked towards him, and he watched her, hoping for her to get him out.

As she stopped, she said nothing, but she showed something in her eyes; it was fear, guilt, and she wanted cry. Another tear fell out; Alex started to begin to think he was having his friend back. But instead, Jennifer lifted her hand up, and slapped him on the face. Another tear. Alex was in confusion; why was she doing this. Jennifer looked to her side, crying now.

"How long is forever?" She asked him, then leaving. Alex didn't move. He was still dumbfounded; it was the feeling when she demanded why he had lied to her, not telling her worked to MI6.

But she stopped walking, turned around. "Keep holding on," she said, barely smiling. It wasn't that happy, big, flashy smile, but it was enough to bring Alex up by heart.

XX

Those words kept repeating in his head. Either 'how long if forever' or 'keep holding on'. Forever…forever…forever…

Then it hit him; in Jennifer's last letter, she had written that Alex could have her forever, as long as he made sure he told her to keep waiting. The only reason she would do that was because of his stupid job, the one who got between them, and the thing that made them separated.

But the last thing was the one that gave him more hope; keep holding on…that meant she was going to do something. She was going to help him, save him. For once in his life he wasn't the one going to safe himself.

But that wasn't it; it couldn't have only meant that she was going to help him. Maybe she wasn't. The last time he was in her room, he saw on sheet labeled, 'Keeping Holding On'. Either way, Jennifer just did something. His best friend was deep down inside. He didn't lose her. But if he didn't hurry up, he would lose the only one he really loved.

XX

"There was nothing he could say," Jennifer said, reporting to her father. "He didn't make it through; he's broken hearted," she said. James seemed pleased.

"Good." Was that all he said? Nothing more? Jennifer started to think at the last moment, he would kill her.

Just then, the alarm went off, saying there was an escaped prisoner. Jennifer's heart leapt; it had to be Alex.

"Sir; Rider's gone," a general reported. James' face had hardened.

"Who was supposed to keep an eye on him?!" James yelled. The general nodded his head, saying he was the one. James had frowned, took out his gun, and shot the man in the head.

"I said there shouldn't be mistakes."

XX

Five guards had caught Alex, just as about when he was going to get away. Jennifer had seen Alex, and she looked disappointed as hell. Alex sighed, looking into her eyes. Her old life was still there; the funny, smiling, athletic Jennifer.

James had started talking briefly, without Jennifer listening to him; she was too busy staring at Alex, who was looking at her. He was silently talking, the one Jennifer could understand by heart.

There's a trick that if you really mean something, and you really need to say something but you can't talk, make eye contact and one person will really now what you're saying. Jennifer, apparently, knew exactly what he was saying.

_Why is this happening?_

Jennifer sighed.

_I don't know. I don't want to be here._

Alex smiled, knowing he still had Jennifer. She then looked at him again.

_I'm here for you._

Alex's expression had softened. But before he could reply, James had whacked something on the desk, getting both Alex's and Jennifer's attention.

"Jennifer, I have the perfect punishment."

"What is it?" Jennifer asked. James smiled slyly.

"Rider shall receive 15 whips."

XX

Jennifer had walked, along with 500 other troops, going to watch Alex Rider get punished. Of course, everyone else wouldn't care who it was. But Jennifer had showed more fear than ever, she was so close to screaming and killing her own father. But she would never make it.

James had taken the whip, stained in blood red, showing that many men and women were beat before. Alex, apparently, would be the youngest; Jennifer had never been whipped. James had grunted, showing the first whip on Alex's back.

Alex had gripped on the rope his hands were bound on, showing pain. James whipped again, and again. Each time, each snap of the whip, cause Jennifer to nearly cry. She would shake, and stopped herself by looking away. But if someone had seen her, she would receive a whip.

Jennifer had watched her father whip Alex the sixth time She didn't want to watch this; she wanted to cry, go Alex, and tell him the whole truth. But if she did, it would cost her life, and his.

James looked over to Jennifer, who was silent but crying inside.

"Jennifer," he whispered. "I want you to give Mr. Rider his last whip."

Jennifer looked around, seeing watch her, seeing if she would accept. But she didn't say anything; she had to make a decision by the 14th whip. Jennifer exhaled deeply, and looked at Alex, who was scared for the first time.

James had looked at Jennifer.

"It's your turn now," he said. Jennifer panicked; was it the last one now? Her father gave the whip to her, and she gripped it, fearing for life. Not hers, but Alex's. By the time she noticed, she was facing the back of Alex; it was beaten, bloody, and she knew it was painful.

"I…I can't…" she managed to say. James didn't show any emotion, but took the whip from her hands.

"Then I shall give it to Robert," he said, starting to give it to him. Jennifer gasped; Robert was a person who could make the whip go through the skin, through the muscle, and hit the bone. She wasn't going to let that happen.

"NO!" Jennifer screamed. James smiled slyly.

"Then whip him," he said, the blood spilling over her hands. Jennifer took the whip, and finally decided what to do; she had to whip Alex or give him serious injury.

Jennifer flipped it back, preparing to snap it.

"Remember, if it isn't that hard, you will have to do it again."

Jennifer gripped it tighter, and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Jennifer brought her arm forward and watched Alex scream of pain. Tears started falling out of Jen's eyes, wanting to break down and cry. The troops sniggered, laughed, and started to depart.

Everyone left, with James bringing Jennifer with him, leaving Alex alone. Two guards had un-strapped Alex, making him fall to the ground. The last one hurt the most…it came from his best friend. Alex was once again in the building, alone, dark, and confused. The door slowly opened, showing Jennifer.

"Why did you do that?" Alex rasped. Jennifer started to cry, looking at him in the eye.

"Because if I didn't do it, the other man would have struck you to the bone and might have killed you," she said, sobbing.

"So I'm to understand that was an act of compassion?" he asked, angrily. Jennifer sniffled.

"Yes," she said. Alex understood now; she had just saved his life. The door opened slowly, showing two body guards. The two came in, getting Alex to his feet. Jennifer frowned. What now?

XX

Alex was brought towards James, him frowning, and smirking at the same time. How was that possible?

Alex had been tired; it was getting late, he hadn't eaten and he didn't sleep. He was being whipped by his friend's father, and now what?

"You know Alex…I thought you had pride. But, no! You didn't fight back, you didn't hit, nothing! But I see why you still are quiet. You are in love with me daughter!" James laughed. Alex had said nothing.

"Now I understand the true meaning of pain. Each one is different. For you, losing someone else. But I decided to not give you pain any farther."

"So why are you telling this?" Alex demanded. James sniggered.

"I'm bringing pain to my daughter. You see, I cannot whip my daughter. That's pain for me. But, anything else cannot harm her. She doesn't seem to care. But, after these past hours, and the time she whipped you, I realized her only weakness; you! Ha! Can you believe that? She's falling in love with you, Alex!" James shouted. Alex waited for him to continue.

"So, for her to toughen up, I decided to remove that weakness," James pulled out a gun and continued speaking, "in front of her." Alex watched James point the gun at Alex's head. He glanced to the left, seeing Jennifer standing still, her arms behind her. Alex looked back, and closed his eyes.

Then the shot rang out.


	8. PopStar!

**I just keep having this movie in my head that Alex Pettyfer is still playing Alex Rider, and you guys will be Jennifer, and Sarah Bolger is Sabina, Alicia Silverstone is Jack Starbright, and a guy friend or your older brother could be Ryan. So, if you have your people there, you have a movie! How many stars is this story?**

Jennifer watched as her father pointed the gun at Alex, and her heart leapt, filled with fear. She couldn't hear what James was saying, but her arms were getting numb, and she wanted to cry all over again.

James looked over to Alex, and Jennifer knew the conversation was going to end soon. Jennifer saw Alex turn his head, and looked into his eyes. She saw the depressing look, and she wanted to do something. Then she realized it…

If Jennifer didn't anything now, he would die, just like that. She needed to do something; she needed to do something now. Jennifer slowly watched her father say his last words. Alex was about the close his eyes, when Jennifer had finally gathered up the courage to pull out her gun.

XX

Alex had slowly opened his eyes; there was no pain. There was nothing. He hadn't hit the ground, he hadn't been shot. But was he dead? He had to be, because nothing else could have happened.

Alex Rider opened his eyes, one at a time, and saw the gun lying on the ground, with a gunshot on the side. Alex had looked at James, who was clueless, and wondering what had happened.

Alex wanted to smirk, jump and shout out, "You didn't anything!" But he didn't. Instead, Alex had looked over to his shoulder and saw Jennifer with legs apart, with her arms stretched out, holding a gun, still looked like as if she was going to shoot again. James hadn't seen this, and his arm was still pointed, as if holding an imaginary gun.

Alex had reacted fast enough to grab James' arm, bringing him closer, so he was able to give him a Charlie horse about 3 times. Jennifer, who was cued in, had shot the guard beside her in the legs, and taken his gun.

There was a car in front of the building, and Alex had ran, dived from the fast past bullets, and jumped behind the car. Jennifer had joined him, handing him a gun.

"What took you so long to save me?!" Alex asked, panting, as if holding his breath for a long time. Jennifer wiped off her sweat, overjoyed Alex was still alive.

"Uh, if you haven't noticed, I'm wearing a suit, and it's hot! Do you have any idea how hard it is to move?!" She replied. Alex smiled, happy still alive to see her joke around, although this was a serious problem.

Alex had turned around, and started shooting guards' legs before they could come any closer. He wasn't going to kill them; he was just going injure them. Jennifer had started shooting, too. She looked over to where her father was, but he wasn't there anymore; he had escaped.

"Hi guys!" Sabina had said, all of a sudden joining, hitting the car. Jennifer looked astonished, and Alex looked completely blank.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Jennifer yelled. Sabina smirked.

"I knew there was a problem; Alex had followed you to try and save you, but I knew you were a stupid, disgusting, bitch traitor!" Sabina yelled. Jennifer had stopped shooting, and grasped the gun tightly. She desperately wanted to shoot her.

"Sabina, now's not the time. For Christ's sake, we could all be killed!" Alex yelled, continuing to shoot. Jennifer looked over at him, surprised he looked like he didn't care.

"Yeah; you'll be really happy when you and our girlfriend are alive and I'm not," Jennifer sneered, leaving them.

Alex looked at Sabina, as if looking for an explanation. Sabina had looked puzzled. What was up with her?

"What?" Sabina asked. Alex had sighed, and followed where Jennifer had gone. Sabina was left there, unnoticed…undetected.

XX

"Jennifer, where are you going?" Alex demanded. Jennifer had continued walking, entering the main base and shooting the guards carelessly.

"I can't believe you would let Sabina insult me like that! I'm not a traitor and you didn't even tell her the truth?!" Jennifer shouted, turning, facing him as if she was going to do something horrible.

"Be glad I'm pissed off of my father and not you," Jennifer said. "At the moment," she added. Alex had sighed, and gone the other direction.

Jennifer had gone to the main frame computer to track out where her father had gone. She had tried GPS tracking, satellite maneuver sensors, anything that James had invented or bought.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Jennifer urged herself. She started typing rapidly, and used the last resource. If this didn't work, nothing could.

"Name?" A computer asked.

"Jennifer Anderson."

"Reason?" The computer asked again.

"In search of James Anderson, location and time tracking," Jennifer said.

"Stage Coliseum, upper London at 3:45am. Arrival 6pm, system: Singers' Competition," It said simply. Jennifer gasped. James was going to launch a virus in front of an audience worth of 6 million people.

"This can't happen," she said, running towards the exit.

XX

Jennifer and Alex had gotten outside, but before leaving the actual base, there were three guards that were carrying whips. Alex had shivered, remembering the terrifying whips of his punishment.

Jennifer had ran towards them, diving onto the ground and dodging a whiplash. Alex had jumped onto one of the guards' back, and sunk his fingers into the guard's eyes. He, apparently, blinded him.

Alex had taken the whip, and whiplashed the other guard's foot, leaving a big scar. Jennifer and gotten low to the ground, and swiped her leg and kicked him low. Alex and Jen had gotten back to back, and both looked at the last guard.

The looked at each other nodded, and kicked him to the ground.

XX

Alex, Jennifer and Sabina had regrouped and left the base. She had told them where James was going to be, and what he was going to do.

"What virus is it?" Alex asked, as Jennifer sped, ignoring the red lights.

"I don't know. But I understand part of it," she said. Sabina scoffed, not believing her.

"But I know people won't know they're injected by it. But who's not to say Sabina doesn't have it?" Jennifer insulted. Sabina rolled her eyes.

"Whatever!" Alex had felt the tension between the girls, but what was this all about? James was the evil one!

"So how do we get in?" Alex asked. Jennifer sighed.

"I'm his daughter; I pretend to be part of the band – which I was supposed to be, until you, Alex, came into the base – and we go for the competition. We don't really sing and stuff, but we act like we're going to. Before he gets to make his speech, we stop him," Jennifer stated. Alex nodded.

"But what will Sabina and I go as?" He asked. Jennifer smirked.

"Alex, you're a photographer. You know, paparazzi. Sabina, you're a pop star wanna be!" Jennifer laughed. Sabina growled, and Jennifer shook her head.

"I'm kidding. You'll be with your boyfriend; you're a reporter."

"Ooh, a newscaster!" Sabina smiled. Jennifer nodded, frowning now. Alex had seen this, and wanted to speak, but Jennifer interrupted.

"You guys get some sleep. Alex, maybe if you're fast enough, when James makes his speech, and shoot him," she said. Alex quickly looked at her.

"James? You called him by first name."

"I know; but he's a bad guy. I can't refer to him as 'dad'," Jennifer said, with Sabina listening.

"Why won't you shoot him yourself?" Sabina asked, not meanly, but asking.

"I can't shoot my own father!" Jennifer exclaimed. Sabina nodded. He was bad, but no daughter could just shoot their father.

XX

Alex and Sabina had slept for a few hours, and Alex had offered for him to drive while Jennifer slept for a while. She had agreed. The only reason they were taking so long to get to the Stage Coliseum was because of the photographers. They had changed into different clothes, and they had to take the long way because of guards that might try to stop them.

It was around 5:40pm, and they had arrived at the building. They had no idea why it was called a coliseum; it looked nothing like it, but it was the size of it.

Sabina had dressed up differently; she was wearing a short jean skirt with a brown match up belt, with stripe slip shoes. Sabina also had a blue river-current tank top, with a wood pearl necklace.

Alex had worn a thin black tight-off half-sleeve sweater, with denim, thin ripped wall dropped jeans and white-blue stripped shoes.

Jennifer, considering she was supposed to be a singer, was wearing a beach-strip brown top, with a bow top to end it, with silver hoop earrings (the ones Smithers had given her, in the previous story). She also was wearing tight, acid washed jeans with bellbottoms and maroon kiss-top heels. And, her favourite, she was wearing her arm bracers.

Alex and Sabina had joined where all the photographers and reporters where, waiting for celebrity guests to come. Jennifer had gone to a limo, as if she was a celebrity, too.

(Hope you like this part) Zac Efron had came onto the red carpet and girls went crazy, cheering, and begging for autographs.

Vanessa Anne Hudgens had game too, and love struck teen guys were smiling and flirting at her.

Ashley Tisdale had came, with everyone going crazy for her. She had given them a flashy smile, and winked at Alex, who was surprised and elite at the same time. Sabina was enjoying her self, love struck at the sight of Zac. (LOL)

Other celebrity teen stars had came, waving, and smiling at the photographer. Apparently, most of them where flirting with Alex.

Then, came Jennifer, surprisingly, everyone was cheering louder than ever! Well, of course, Jennifer was partly a celebrity; her father was rich, she was in a pretend band, and she cold be full time be a celebrity whenever she wanted.

Jennifer had given Alex one last warming smile, and went inside the building.

**Please review! I will update ASAP! ;D **


	9. Crash Party

**I totally love the reviews! Thanks guys! And please, review, and I'll make WAY better chapters…I can make them REALLY good if you guys just review…I accept anonymous! You can get a muffin! LOL Oh, and if you guys don't mind, shout out if you're a J/A fan!**

Alex Rider and Sabina Pleasure had watched Jennifer Anderson go inside the Stage Coliseum with a bunch of big teen star like Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, Miley Cyrus and so on. Apparently, she was 'included' as a celebrity because of her father.

Alex and Sabina were inside, with Alex taking pictures mostly of Jennifer. Thank god he took photography!

Sabina looked as if she was taking notes for a magazine report, but instead she was drawing hearts placing her name and Zac Efron's. She was star struck!

Vanessa and Jennifer had gone up to the stage, with Jennifer looking around for James. Where was he? Shouldn't he be here? Vanessa grabbed a microphone, smiled to the audience, and started to talk.

"Hello London!" Vanessa smiled. Jennifer looked utterly confused, and she looked at Alex who was taking one last picture.

"We are so glad to be here, aren't we, Jen?" Vanessa asked. Sabina had frowned; why couldn't it be her up there?

"Uh…yeah! Of course! Now, if you guys don't exactly know who I am, well, I'm starting off an album with Vanessa and Ashley Tisdale!" Jennifer lied. Well, soon it wouldn't, because if she wanted to, she could. Vanessa was still smiling, leaned in and asked a question.

"We have?" She asked. Vanessa was part of the plan; they were supposed to host something, have thousand of people come, but they never knew about the part when James would kill millions of people.

Jennifer had nodded, answering her question. "Just follow my lead!" She whispered. Ashley had came to the stage, holding a microphone.

"The album will be released soon, so wait up!" Ashley lied, looking terrified than ever. Jennifer wasn't a star; she was an average teen who could sing and but instead she was a double agent from her father.

"Yup, so we're going to let you hear something!" Jennifer said. Vanessa shot her head towards her, horrified, and covered the microphone so no one could hear.

"We are?!" She asked, about to faint. Jennifer nodded simply, and left the stage. Ashley had followed Jennifer, not wanting to improvise all of a sudden.

Vanessa smiled shyly, and Jennifer had hit a button, starting a beat. Jennifer was smiling, but it was a total cover since she was still looking for James.

"_I thought I had control  
But I slipped, and I don't, and I don't know where to go  
I thought I knew it all  
But all I do is think about the next time I see you  
I thought I had control  
But we kissed, and I slipped and I don't know where to go  
All I really know;   
It's getting too emotional_

When you came to me  
Yeah, I thought you'd be like every other guy that I'd ever met  
We'd hang for a while then I'd soon forget you  
But this is something new  
I was not prepared to wonder where you are when you're not with me  
This feels so crazy

I thought I had control  
But I slipped, and I don't, and I don't know where to go  
I thought I knew it all (knew it all)  
But all I do is think about the next time I see you  
I thought I had control  
But we kissed, and I slipped and I don't know where to go  
All I really know;  
It's getting too emotional

It's a strange feeling  
To care about someone, I guess I never really did 'til I met you, boy  
How was I to know how you would affect me?  
They say I talk too much  
I talk too much about you  
The definition of being out of control and I don't wanna feel this anymore

I thought I had control (I think)  
But I slipped, and I don't, and I don't know where to go  
I thought I knew it all (knew it all)   
But all I do is think about the next time I see you  
I thought I had control  
But we kissed (kissed), and I slipped (slipped) and I don't know where to go  
All I really know;  
It's getting too emotional

I get this feeling' inside my heart when  
You come around, and when we're apart then  
I feel so torn up inside   
I've gotta get control of my life

I thought I had control (I think)  
But I slipped, and I don't, and I don't know where to go  
I thought I knew it all (knew it all)  
But all I do is think about the next time I see you  
I thought I had control  
But we kissed (kissed), and I slipped (slipped) and I don't know where to go  
All I really know;  
It's getting too emotional

(Before I came, along...)"

The whole stadium was cheering, and Vanessa was overjoyed to know that she just improvised a whole song. Vanessa had smiled wickedly, and announced that the next singer was Ashley Tisdale!

Ashley was pushed up the stage, with Vanessa smiling gleefully.

"Oh, I can't believe I just did that!" Vanessa smiled, leaving now. Ashley was looking at Jennifer, who pushed the music button and began to play a faced placed song.

"_Everyday is getting worse  
Do the same things and it hurts  
I don't know if I should cry  
All I know is that I'm trying'  
I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you  
But you make it so hard to do _

What's the point of making' plans  
You break all the ones we had  
I don't know where we went wrong  
'Cause we used to be so strong  
I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you 

So why can't you be  
Be good to me

I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need   
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please 

I used to think I had it all  
Then one day we hit a wall   
I had hoped you were the one  
Where's my dream, where has it gone  
I wanted to be with you  
Forever just me and you

So why can't you be  
Be good to me

I don't ask for much

All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please

Where do I go from here  
You've gotten under my skin  
And I don't know how  
To get out of this place that I'm in

I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please 

I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Someone to be   
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please"

Ashley had smiled, so happy she could have improvised. She looked over at Jennifer, and mouthed 'Thank you'. Jennifer smiled, clapping like the rest of the audience.

"And now Jennifer Anderson will sing!" Ashley announced. Alex had looked over at Jennifer, who was turning red, and really shy. He smirked, ready to take a picture.

"She is so in trouble!" Sabina laughed. Alex smiled, knowing Jennifer would do a great job!

Ashley and Vanessa had pressed a button, and Jennifer knew it was a song she had written. She looked over at Alex, who was smirking, and she definitely knew that Alex had set this up. It wasn't if we were a movie, it was Keep Holding On.

"_You're not alone   
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end   
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in_

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear  
Before the door's closed  
And it comes to an end   
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong   
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Hear me when I say  
When I say I believe.  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be  
Will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
La da, da, da, 

_la da, da, da  
La da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da_

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you   
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Ahh, ahh  
Keep holding on  
Ahh, ahh  
Keep holding on  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through"

Alex had smiled, feeling proud that she sang this song; it they were the same words that helped him regain faith and now it was brought to a song. He looked to Jennifer, but didn't a smile. Instead, she saw horror, seeing her father coming up the stage…

And he was holding perfume?! Jennifer all of a sudden had a sudden change of facial expression, into confusion. Alex was confused too, until he realized what was happening.

XX

Jennifer was afraid; she realized what James was gonna do; he was going to advertise this product into all these teens, and they will be free samples. Cool if you're a girl, but every boyfriend/girlfriend knows that the girl will make the guy try it.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen; thank you for coming tonight!" James broadcasted through the microphone. Everyone was smiling and giggling, except for Alex and Jennifer.

"As you know, there was a thank you gift for this; you girls out there, you'll be very happy; I am holding a bottle of Ice Angel, and each one of you can get a free sample!" he advertised. Jennifer frowned. Should Alex be firing right now?

Alex was looking for the gun, and realized someone had taken it. He looked behind him and saw a guard, expressionless, holding his hands behind his back. On the side, Alex spotted his gun. He knew they were blocked; all the exits were surrounded. He looked back up at Jennifer, who was terrified as teenagers started coming up the stage.

The first girl was a blonde, and Jennifer looked at her.

"Oh my god, I can't wait to get it!" She squealed. Jennifer was sweating, and looked at Alex. He shook his head slowly, showing that he didn't have it. Alex looked over to his right, knowing he was going to see Sabina, but he didn't. Instead, she was going up to get a perfume.

Jennifer gasped as she saw Sabina. "What are you doing?!" She demanded. Sabina scoffed and flipped her hair.

"It's perfume, idiot; nothing dangerous about that!" Sabina exclaimed. Jennifer felt her anger coming through. Didn't she get it?! But she might as well get it; she deserved it, anyway.

Alex was going up the stage, and whispered something to Jennifer: "Do something!"

Jennifer had looked at him with desperate eyes, pleading with her to ask what she should do. Alex frowned, not knowing. Jennifer looked over, and saw a girl about to sprits herself. Jennifer gasped, and saw the guard beside her.

Without thinking, she grabbed the gun from behind the shot the bottle. With this, everyone in the Stage Coliseum had dropped their bottle, and tried getting out the exit, screaming.

Alex had turned his head and realized that Jennifer had finally done something. James had seen this, with his face turning scarlet red and about to attack her. Alex had jumped had tackled him, stopping James before anything else could happen.

"I should have killed you!" James yelled at Alex. Alex let his head turn and saw James holding a sleek Silver TWR gun, about to aim for Alex's head. Alex was about to run off, but Jennifer had kicked if off James' hands.

"You're not doing anything with that!" Jennifer yelled. Guards started surrounding the stage, with Alex and Jennifer back to back. The both looked at each other, knowing they were out numbered.

"Are you still with me?" Jennifer asked, still not sounding defeated. Alex smiled, not smirking, but smiled. He held her hand, gripped it, and went to a defensive mode, as so did Jennifer.

"'til the end," he said, reading to fight.

**I'm leaving it there because this is like nine pages long! Please review and I can't wait to type out the next chapter! Yay! Do you think they will survive this? Well, you better review and tell me, oh, and help yourself to the muffins at the way out!**

**Independent Angel. **


	10. When life gets bad

**I love the reviews! Thanks guys! ;D **

Jennifer had struck her hand out, hitting someone on the face, and watched them fall downwards. It was happening so fast – one second she was holding Alex's hand, ready to go; now she was hitting some, breaking their nose.

The fight had been on for twenty minutes, but Jennifer was fighting, while thinking and looking for her father…the evil mastermind. She turned her hair sharply, with her hair whipping someone on the face. She spun again and gave an under-duck kick, breaking the guy's knee/leg by bending it backwards.

Jennifer had turned her head but she was hit on the chest with a powerful kick. The breath was knocked out of her, she stumbled backwards, falling. Alex had turned his head, hearing the bang, and kicked the man on his waist.

"Are you okay?" He asked, helping her up. She nodded, but bringing Alex and herself down as a bullet ran past them.

Alex had gotten up, ran, pinning the guy down the ground. He struck him a couple times until the man was out cold. Jennifer had paid no attention to that, but instead saw her father running, trying to get out from the doors. He had finally succeeded, but running to the stairs, leading to the roof.

She looked back at Alex, who was finishing off the last few guys, so she followed James, hoping for the best.

XX

Alex had punched the last guy, and realized that his fist was hurting like hell. I shook it a bit, and looked around, only seeing Sabina, who was just blinking. Alex turned his head around again, not seeing Jennifer.

"Sab; where's Jen?!" Alex demanded. Sabina frowned, and finally opened her mouth.

"I saw her chasing James up the roof. Alex, she could be killed!" Sabina said, actually showing affection for Jennifer. Alex was nodded, running towards the door. He didn't know if Sabina followed him, but he didn't care.

All he cared was Jennifer's safety.

XX

Alex had burst out, opening the door, and expected bullets entering his chest or anywhere else, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes, seeing Jennifer holding a gun, pointing at her father. James, who was confident that she wasn't going to shoot him, was smirking uncontrollably.

"Alex, get out of here! This doesn't have to involve you!" Jennifer said, not taking her eyes off James. But it was too late; two guards had grabbed Alex, trying to pin him down, but Alex fought back. Soon enough, they chose just to keep him on his spot.

Alex had sighed, relaxing a bit, until he saw Jennifer starting to push on the trigger. Alex gasped slightly; did she have the courage to kill her own father?

"Jennifer; don't! I know he's been cruel but you can't shoot him! Hr's your father!" He pleaded. Before anything else could happen, the door burst open again, but this time it was Sabina, and two other guards had grabbed her.

"Jennifer! Shoot him! He deserves it! He was going to kill millions!" Sabina yelled, without thinking. Jennifer started loosening her grip, but kept half of it on.

"Jen; please, believe me, after you do this, you'll regret it!" Alex yelled over. Sabina snapped her head, looking at Alex.

"What are you talking about?! Jennifer, you know what's right. You might regret it, maybe you won't. But you should shoot him! If he lives, you'll have no idea what he could do!" Sabina yelled.

Jennifer's mind started racing, her thoughts becoming interrupted with another. Do it…don't do…which one? Jennifer looked at James, still seeing his smirk. She dearly wanted to shoot him, but thanks to Sabina, she was having second thoughts.

"Jennifer, you have to trust me! I had killed people, too! Don't shoot him! Please!" Alex yelled again, trying to get into her head. Sabina had looked as if betrayed.

"Alex, shut up! You know she should! She has every right! Don't you think someone who tried to kill millions should die?!" Sabina demanded. Jennifer was becoming more confused by the second.

"Jennifer, do what you want. But if you do shoot me, you will be marked by God that you have killed man. But if you don't, well, you could regret it just as bad," James said. Jennifer wanted to scream of confusion.

Here she was, holding a gun, pointing it at her own father. But here, at the last moment, three people were telling her something; Alex told her not to shoot, Sabina wanted her to. But her father suddenly told her she should choose. Why did that sound familiar? Oh yeah, because he was a father.

And fathers let their child do anything.

"Jennifer, you know what's wrong and what's right. DO THE RIGHT THING!" Alex screamed. Sabina struggled once more.

"SHOOT HIM!" Sabina screamed. Jennifer had a tear fall down her eye, so confused. She was so scared…she didn't know what to do. Before anything else happened, a flashback occurred to her…

_It was my mother and I, at the hospital, and she was on the bed, resting herself. I was so scared; I didn't want to lose her…I didn't want to lose my mum. I was getting come coffee for my dad, just in case he came, and walked back to mum's room._

"_Jennifer, is that you?" She asked weakly. I hated when she would ask that; she sounded like she was going to die. I sat down beside her, putting the coffee on the bedside table._

"_Yes, mother. It's me. Please tell me you're going to be alright…" I said, starting to cry. My mother had smiled weakly, taking my hand._

"_Oh, Jennifer, please don't worry. Please, don't make yourself weak," she asked. I nodded, wiping my tear._

"_Jennifer, please promise me something," she asked. I nodded, scared of what it was._

"_I promise."_

"_When you grow up, and when your life seems to get bad, I want you to remember these words: Whenever you feel alone, you are not. I am always with you. Whatever a decision is made, and what ever it shall be, let it come from your heart," she said. I nodded once again._

"_I will."_

"_And Jennifer, one more thing…" she said._

"_Yes?"_

"_When you grow up, promise me one other thing…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Promise me that when you get older, you find the right person for yourself. I'm sorry I might not be able to be there to see him, but I'll be in your heart."_

"_Mum, I've already found that person," I smiled, starting to cry. I watched her smile, making me feel warm._

"_Who is it?" She asked. I sighed._

"_I think its Alex Rider."_

_I saw her smile grow bigger, as if it was typical. _

"_Jennifer, Alex was always there for you, and he knows the best of you. Good luck," she said, closing her eyes to sleep._

Jennifer had looked at her father, afraid. Her senses came back to her again, hearing Alex calling for her name, begging to put the gun away.

He knows the best of me, she thought. Jennifer slowly put her arms down, and dropped the gun. Alex had not smiled, but inside he was proud of her.

"I knew it. You didn't have the guts to do it," James smirked, pulling out a .22. gun, and barely aiming, but he had pulled the trigger and shot Jennifer.

Sabina had gasped, horrified, with Alex stunned, fearing for her life.

"JENNIFER!" Alex screamed, as he ran to her side. The guard had let him and Sabina go, as James and his guards tried to slip away.

Sabina had gained rage, and tackled James.

"HOW DARE YOU KILL HER?!" Sabina screamed. Tears were forming around her eyes, dripping down as she tried strangling James.

"SHE WAS YOUR DAUGHTER! HOW DARE YOU?!" Sabina screamed again. James had thrown Sabina off, striking her on her cheek.

"She let you live and kill her?" Sabina asked. James had smirked.

"Of course…"

XX

Alex had ran to Jennifer's side, watching blood starting to drip. As he her, he looked at her beautiful face, with her eyes closed. She had let her own father live, trusting Alex to do as he told and he let her get killed.

A tear had fell down, landing on her cheek. He was off to leave, going to kill James, but he heard coughing, and sharply turned his head, facing Jennifer.

"Jen? How…how is this happening? You're dead!" He said. Jennifer shook her head, but changed her facial expression into pain.

"He missed my lung and stomach by like a centimeter," she gasped, drawing her breath slowly. She put her hand over her wound, with blood slowly dripping now.

"Jennifer, we have to get out of here or else you'll bleed to death," Alex whispered, turning towards James.

Jennifer, Alex, and Sabina had looked at him, while he pointed a gun at his own head.

"You know what, Jennifer? You're amazing, smart, and you have good looks; I mean, you have guys liking you," he said simply.

"But I thought you'd be smart enough to discover tow thing; one was that you should have known that ATG stands for Anderson Terrorist Group. Two, was that you should have known that, that perfume you saw, was the thing I used on your mother. You know, that, that disease that kills people?"

Jennifer had groaned in pain, but paid attention.

"You killed my own mother?!" She screamed, but regretted it later as she held her wound tighter. Alex had rubbed her should.

"How could you do that?" Sabina asked. James smirked.

"Because I knew one day that my own daughter would follow my footsteps," he said, finally pulling the trigger, and letting the bullet go through his head.

Jennifer turned her head away, into Alex, and folding herself into Alex's arm. Sabina had just closed her eyes, shivering a bit. Alex had looked at Jennifer. Now she was just like him…a whole lot.

Jennifer looked at Alex again, seeing his face, and wanted to smile, but couldn't. The pain was getting worse.

_Mum, I've already found that person. I think its Alex Rider._

Jennifer had remembered what she had told her mother, before she closed her eyes once more, into Alex's arms.

**No, don't worry! The story's NOT finished! Did I get you guys? Did you think Jennifer got shot and died?! Well, please review! Make my day and help yourself to new, fresh baked muffins. **

**Oh and there's some milk, if you want. LOL. **


	11. Not Real

**I'm planning to make a second sequel…what do you call the third part? Anyway, I might not be able to do it right away because of the other stories I need to complete. But I'll try. But, for now, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Alex Rider had carried Jennifer Anderson out of the Stage Coliseum roof, with MI6 agents surrounding the area. There were polices, ambulances, and surprisingly Mrs. Jones was there, too.

Sabina Pleasure had walked with Alex, with him seeing an old and familiar face; Alan Blunt. He was partly surprised though; he thought he might have died by now.

A doctor had came in front of Alex, with two more coming with a stretcher. Alex had placed her, feeling blood trickle into his lips, and watched as they strapped Jennifer.

"She'll be alright. Alex, are you okay?" Sabina asked. Alex didn't answer; he just watched as the stretcher had been rolled across the street, into the ambulance, and being driven away.

Another set of doctors had rolled in, first checking Sabina, who was barely damaged but bruised. Alex had watched everything, seeing Mrs. Jones walk up to him.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Alex nodded, not really thinking if he was. He had cuts, bruises, and almost everything ached. On his shirt, there was a bloodstain where Jennifer had fell unconscious, and now sent to a hospital.

"I don't understand why you didn't contact us when you were doing this. You have every right; we know who you are and we owe you for all what you've done before," she said. Alex nodded once again, still silent. Everything was happening so fast.

Blunt had come towards him, still frowning, and still showing no emotions. Alex knew his days were numbered.

"Congratulations are in order. Thanks to you, you have saved millions, once again, and this time, something very special will happen," Blunt said. Alex barely paid attention to what he just said.

"I didn't do anything, Mr. Blunt. If it's not too hard to believe, I wasn't the one who did it this time," Alex finally said. Mrs. Jones had gotten a surprised look on her face, with Blunt barely wide eyed.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Jones asked. Alex sighed, still feeling a faint pain on his chest.

"Jennifer did this one; she was a double agent against her own father. She was even going to kill her father for the sacrifice of others," he said. "But she knew better."

"Did she or did you tell her?" Blunt asked coldly. Alex had looked to him, surprised he didn't believe him.

"I tried to tell her, but Sabina told her to shoot. So it was her decision," Alex said, as Sabina had walked up beside him. Another man had joined the conversation; he was a tall, young man, and someone who Alex never had seen.

"I'm an agent from MI5. I think all of you should know what happened and who Jennifer   
Anderson was and what she was doing," he said. Alex slightly smiled.

"Jennifer's father was going to kill people with a virus/perfume, but instead his daughter acted as a double agent and stopped him. And she's my best friend. Oh, and James had shot himself, FYI," Alex said, barely and emotion. Sabina had stayed quietly, rubbing her head.

"But did you know she was an MI5 agent?" He asked. Alex and Sabina whipped their heads towards him, surprised of this.

"She was a what?!" Sabina questioned.

"A MI5 agent. Just like MI6 but different department. She started off as an agent 4 years ago, after an incident with a certain Alex Rider," he said. Alex smiled.

"So she became just like me, then," Alex chuckled. The man shook his head.

"She quit. Said that everyone in her life would have departed and she would be responsible for everyone leaving. And she said something about not wanting to lose her one true best friend," the agent said simply.

"Can we visit Jennifer?" Sabina asked. The man looked at her, nodding.

"But not exactly now; doctors still have to remove the bullet from her and control her blood pressure, and so on. You understand?" He asked. Alex nodded and Sabina agreed. Mrs. Jones thanked him and Alan had just stood there.

"I want to go see her," Alex said simply, as the agent left.

"Alex, you heard what he said. People still have to deal with her. We can't just waltz in and say 'hello!'" Sabina said, stating the obvious. Alex shook his head.

"I should have never put her on that stretcher," he said, running off.

"ALEX!" Sabina screamed. Mrs. Jones had watched Alex run off, knowing something was wrong. She took out a two-way and ordered for someone to let Alex get a ride.

If he didn't, he would be too late.

XX

Alex had gone to an old run down building. The ambulance he had seen with the doctors putting her in was a fake one. They weren't doctors, they were guards of James. They were going to kill her, but when, how, and what were they going to use.

He had entered the building quietly, sneaking past a couple guards until going to a hallway. It was wooden, old, but it looked expensive. It was like a museum, with old painting of ancestors and old vases.

There was a double door, locked, but Alex had heard voices in the room. It was low, almost like grumbling, and Alex couldn't understand a thing.

He went to the next room, and saw a crate hole, where he was able to see and hear whatever they were going to do. As he pushed a chair for its height, he saw Jennifer on the ground, holding her wound with blood still dripping down.

Alex was getting upset; she was supposed to be at the hospital, healing, and now she was here, maybe minutes away from death. Alex wanted to burst in, kill them all and tell her everything was going to be alright.

"You know, our boss was rich, smart, but you destroyed everything!" one of them yelled. Jennifer had said nothing.

"He was your father, and you were working for him until you got him killed you bitch!" Another yelled. Alex had seen Jennifer smirked.

"Fuck off."

A man had crossed his arms, as if ready to kill her.

"Go ahead, kill me. But for what?! I'm not going to revive him back!" Jennifer smirked again.

A man had struck her on the cheek, and Alex looked away. He looked again, seeing Jennifer in pain with her wound. The man had relaxed, but Alex was getting all tensed up.

"We want you to finish what he started," the man said. Jennifer had looked at him weirdly, as if puzzled.

"Yeah, no; I don't exactly know what he wanted…"

"Yes, you did. He told you. You're his daughter. You should know."

"Screw off! I'd rather die than let you kill millions, you son of a bitch!" She spat! The man had struck her once again.

Alex had folded his hand to a fist; he didn't even realize how angry he was getting. Alex had put his hand in his pocket, and then realized that there was something there. It was thin, metallic, and it felt familiar. It was a gun.

"So, you die, or work for us. Which one?"

Jennifer frowned. "I'd rather die," she said simply. The guard smirked.

"Did I mention you get skinned…alive?" The other guard smirked. Jennifer still didn't change her face.

"And we'll kill that friend of yours…Rider…" he said. This caused Jennifer to gasp slightly, and now she was afraid.

"We though we'd pick that because of your…you're little secret," he said. Jennifer's face had hardened.

"Your little crush?" He said, mocking her. Jennifer frowned. If she didn't work for them, she'd die, and he'd die, and sooner or later they'd find out how to complete the work and they'd kill millions.

Before Jennifer could reply, a gunshot rang through the air, with a guard going down, blood starting to come out of his head. A second gun was fired, and the other guard was gone, too.

Jennifer was starting to wonder if she was going to get shot, too…again. But nothing came through. Instead, the door had burst open, showing Alex holding a .28. pattern gun.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, grabbing hold of her hand, putting it over his neck and lifting her up.

"I'm fine, I think. But if I don't go to a hospital soon, the last time I close my eyes will be my last," she said, drawing her breath slower and slower.

"Jennifer, everything's going to be alright. Just stay conscious, and help me out here, okay?" Alex pleaded. Jennifer nodded slowly, getting dizzy. Her vision was starting to betray her; everything was spinning, and almost everything was having doubles.

"Jen?" Alex asked, making sure she was alright.

"Yes…" she whispered, barely any consciousness. They had quietly slipped out of the building, and Alex had put her in the car. He had started the engine, and prayed to god that he'd bring her to the hospital in time.

XX

Alex was skipping all red lights, going beyond speeding. He heard shouts, honking, and insults at his way, but he ignored them all.

"Jennifer, please stay awake, I'm begging you!" Alex pleaded. Jennifer opened her eyes slightly, feeling dizzy and weak.

They were almost there; just a few more lights and skipping car crashes and they'd be fine.

"Jen, please, don't give up on me now…" he said, and Jennifer had looked at him.

"Alex, I don't think I'll make it…" she gasped, and Alex had looked at her for a second, then back on the road.

"Jennifer, if you don't make it, I don't know what I'd do without you," he said. Jennifer smiled weakly, showing more pain than ever.

They had arrived at the hospital, and real doctors had came, putting her on a stretcher and making sure she wouldn't die on the way to her room. They had shouted commands, telling people where to go, what to do, and with this, Alex was looking around, confused.

He turned his head once again, and saw Sabina. Before Alex went off with her, he took one look at Jennifer, seeing her pale, weak face.

"I love you," she whispered, although Alex Rider never got a chance to hear it.

**There, that's chapter 11. You like it? Do you think she can survive this one? Do you think Sabina will get totally on your nerves and you'll want to hunt her down and threaten her? LOL**

**So, review and I'll update ASAP!**


	12. Heartbroken

**Yay, thanks for the reviews! I love them. Are you guys really concerned if Jennifer dies? Is Sabina will steal Alex away? God, this sounds like a drama-rama! LOL Please review this, and tell all your friends to read it, and I'll be the proudest writer ever!**

Alex Rider watched Jennifer slip past his arms, going away. She was put on a stretcher, with doctors pulling her to a room, with people ordering commands, trying to keep her alive.

Alex did want to leave her; he wanted to stay with her, just keep looking at her, saying he should have done this. But the more he thought about it, the more he was questioning something; what _did_ he do?

Alex and Sabina were forced to stay at the waiting room while the doctors did God knows what. He expected for Sabina to be on her cell phone, or checking her nails, or anything that a spoiled rich kid would do. But she didn't.

Instead, Sabina Pleasure was worried sick, as much as Alex. It was hard to believe, the hardest part was knowing when she started caring.

"Sabina, I know this might be rude to ask, but I have to; since when did you start caring for Jen?" He asked suddenly, surprising Sabina a bit, after waiting in the cold silence.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking away, and toying with her hair.

"It looked like you hated her before. Now, you act like she's your best friend," he said, looking at her, as if dead serious. Sabina had sighed, smiling weakly.

"When I got to the base, I saw how terrible her father was. I saw what kind of life she had, and what she had to go through, and the differences we both had."

"You pitied her," Alex simply said. Sabina sighed.

"No, Alex. I want to be her friend so she can have a normal life when this is all over. I can't possibly imagine my father being a criminal; let alone commit suicide," she said. Alex smiled, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm proud of you," he whispered. Sabina blushed lightly, and leaned her body towards him. Now she had what she wanted.

XX

Jennifer had woken up a couple hours later, first with her vision all fuzzy. Lights flashed over her eyes, and then a repeated beeping noise came to her. Jennifer smiled, noticing the blankets and the soft pillow.

She was at the hospital.

Now she felt safe; no evil masterminds and no violence. She didn't have to work out anything. All she had to do was rest, and lie down, let herself heal.

A doctor had came in, holding a slim clipboard. She had gone over to Jennifer's side, just recording a few things before asking her a few questions.

"Are you feeling alright?" The doctor asked. Jennifer nodded, and remembered who else was here; Alex Rider and Sabina Pleasure.

"Do you think you're ready to see some visitors?" The doctor asked again, cheerful this time. Jennifer grinned.

"I'm ready to see anyone!" she exclaimed. That was the truth; she had been through so much she'd even want to see Sabina!

The doctor had nodded and left the room; probably calling someone in. A few seconds later, Alex had come in…alone.

Jennifer felt nervous all over again. Why did she have to feel this way about one person? It was weird though; all her life she had only one crush, not like other teenagers.

"You feeling okay?" Alex asked, sitting down. Jennifer smiled shyly.

"You sound like the doctor; anymore questions?" She joked. Alex smiled. Jennifer felt her heart light up. Every time she saw him, there was a new reason to like him. First was his eyes; it showed everything that Jennifer needed to know, and he uses them sometimes to talk to her, silently.

And his mouth; whenever he smiled, she felt like she could scream, and she always wound up biting herself.

And his heart; he had a great personality and she knew he would always be there for her.

"I've got something for you," Alex said, after a few moments. Jennifer tried not to smile any bigger. She was so cursed with herself.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Suddenly Alex had pulled out something, as if from a magic trick, and gave her a bouquet of flowers. This was enough to impress Jennifer.

"They're beautiful!" she gasped. Alex chuckled.

"Not as much as you…" he said to himself. Jennifer had heard this, but left it aside. It would definitely bring it to an odd conversation.

"What happens now?" Jennifer asked suddenly. Alex had looked at her, afraid of this question. He said, not wanting to answer.

"Summer vacation is almost over; I might be going back to Oxford for awhile. What about you?" Alex asked.

"I'm going back to finish college. I have to," she said. Alex frowned, as if disappointed. Jennifer saw this and sighed.

"I'll still visit. It's not like I'm leaving forever, you know," she said, trying to lighten things up a bit.

"I know, it's just that maybe I can't come back for awhile, or MI6 has to deal with me again, and…you know…and I've thought of something…" Alex trailed off. Jennifer stared blankly.

"What do you mean?"

"You know how you're always writing songs, and when you sing, and when you went up with Vanessa and Ashley…"

"What's your point?" Jennifer asked, nervous.

"What if you turn out to be famous and I'll never see you again?" Alex sped through. Jennifer was taken aback, and blinked a couple times before answering.

"Alex, you don't have to worry about that! I'm not going to do anything! As much as I love singing, I'll never leave my best friend if I have to do it," she said. Alex had felt a crushing weight life from his heart.

"Thanks," he said, holding her hand. Jennifer barely noticed but screamed inside when she finally felt it. Alex had gasped, seeing what he had done and pulled back immediately.

The door opened, with Sabina coming in, smiling. Alex had sighed, relieved that he didn't have to apologize now. e siHe

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Sabina asked, smiling brightly. Jennifer had given her a fake smile, but Sabina was too dazed to notice it wasn't real.

"I'll leave you two alone now," he said, getting up. Jennifer frowned; she didn't want to be stuck with Sabina! Not after what she did to her!

Alex had left completely now, with Jennifer fearing for her life.

"So, what are you here for?" Jennifer asked. Sabina frowned.

"Can't I wish you good luck?" She asked, smiling again. Jennifer gave her a confused look.

"Good luck for what?"

"On getting better!" Sabina said, sitting down. Jennifer smiled softly. Maybe Sabina wasn't a bad person after all?

"Thanks. I didn't really expect you to do this," Jennifer admitted. Sabina chuckled.

"Well, you should, considering who I treated you before. Just because of Alex!" Sabina said.

"So you're saying you were jealous?" Jennifer asked, confused. Sabina shook her head.

"No…well, sort of. Alex is just the most amazing guy I've ever met. No wonder you used to have a crush on him!" she exclaimed. Jennifer frowned, looking down. Sabina saw this and gaped.

"Oh, wow, you really didn't let go, did you?" She asked, surprised. Jennifer felt somewhat ashamed she had locked it all up.

"Yeah, pretty much. It's just that ever since we were separated, I had to force myself to let go. I did pretty well for the first couple of months. Then Alex just had to come back to me life when Tammy, my roommate, mentioned about him. Now its summer vacation and she suggested I visit him," Jennifer explained. Sabina was still gaping.

"Then when I started talking to Alex, I started remembering what we did before we left. Then the next thing I knew, I was on plane to see him!" She finished. Sabina had finally stopped gaping.

"Wow, but do you really think he has feelings for you, too?" Sabina asked. Jennifer had an obvious face on her.

"Well duh! Of… course…" Jennifer said, then trailing off, as if just noticing that question.

"Oh, my god, Sabina. I think you're right! What if he doesn't like me anymore and let me go God knows when!" she said, panicking. Sabina had to calm Jennifer down.

"Jen, it's alright. Whatever happens, you know that the right guy will always be out there," she whispered. Jennifer smiled, calming down.

"All I'll ever be afraid of is facing him again if he says no," she said. Sabina nodded, getting up.

"I have to go. I need some coffee…I've never felt so tired in my life!" she laughed, leaving.

XX

Sabina had gone out to the hallway, seeing Alex in the waiting room, reading a book. There was no way Jennifer was ever going near Alex again. Waiting until she left to go back to college was too long; two weeks was too long.

So the only way to make sure Jennifer stayed away from Alex…was to break her heart.

"Alex…" Sabina began, acting all innocent. Alex had looked at her immediately.

"Hm?" he asked.

"Can we go for a walk? I need to talk to you about something…" Sabina said, smiling like a six year old. Alex had gotten up, and walk towards her.

"What do you need to talk about?" he questioned. Sabina had blushed, walking towards Jennifer's room. They weren't going inside, but just outside so Jennifer could hear.

"Look...you know this summer; we've kinda spent some time together, and saw what you meant about life being hard when you're a spy. And I understand that, and I was hoping we'd do more during college," she said, getting childish.

"And?" Alex urged on.

"Well, ever since I've met you I've always felt something; even when you're walking around or just looking at me. Alex…I love you!" she admitted. Alex was taken aback, and found himself dumbstruck and gaping.

Sabina had looked at him in a way that if any girl did, no guy could resist. Alex's head was spinning. What should he do? What should he say? Did he even _like_ her that way? Sabina had smiled, biting her lip, and lean towards him.

Not only did she get was she wanted, she got what Jennifer wanted.

XX

Jennifer was sitting up now, actually healing faster than presumed. After Sabina had left, Jennifer had gotten up and took a couple of clothes of hers.

She had gone to the bathroom to change – she was allowed to, anyway. Jennifer had changed into a blue tight tank top with light show-off jeans and black sneakers. She had put on a butterfly clip that Alex had given her last Christmas.

Jennifer was walking down the hallway, headed towards her room. But as she turned that one corner, with her smiling and ready to leave the hospital in a couple of hours, she watched as her happiness plummeted. Jennifer gasped lightly, and felt a horrible pain in her wound. But not only there, but in her heart.

She was heartbroken.

**Wow, how cold do you have to be to do that? I mean, she's a boyfriend stealer! Poor Jennifer…right? Sabina is so annoying! But, the hard part to think about is…**

**How could Alex let her do that?**

**Here's a teaser, since I'm feeling nice today.**

_**Jennifer shut the door of her room, tears trickling down from her eyes. **_

"_**Jennifer, newsflash, but he's not your boyfriend!" Sabina yelled from her door. **_

"_**Hot off the press; I know that! And neither is he yours!" Jennifer yelled. **_

"_**On the newsstand; yes he is!" Sabina screamed.**_

"_**Here's the weather: I don't care!"**_

"_**Paparazzo's headline: you're jealous!" Sabina argued. Jennifer scoffed.**_

"_**Pictures at 11; of you being wrong!" Jennifer come-backed. **_

"_**State of the obvious: Alex hates your guts!"**_

"_**News Aftershock; you're a bitch!" Jennifer screamed, with Sabina gasping.**_

"_**Breaking news; so are you!" Sabina yelled.**_

"**_Magazine cover; I CAN'T WAIT TO GO BACK TO COLLEGE!" Jennifer yelled. She heard Sabina scoff. _**

"_**Take a ticket; we'd like to watch."**_

"_**Buy some popcorn; 'cause I'm gonna do it!"**_

"_**Rewind on the rebound; you can't do it!"**_

"_**Video recorded: WATCH ME!"**_

**I love typing that argument…but don't you agree? Sabina's a bitch? LOL**

**Please review! **


	13. DramaRama

**Haha, so this chapter is called Drama-rama! So know Jennifer is asking herself:**

**When does a girl know that it's the right thing and not just a drama-rama? Please review!**

Jennifer Anderson didn't speak to anyone for the next day, which was when she was able to go back, out of the hospital. Jack Starbright and her boyfriend, Ryan, had been with them again, and once again Jack felt left out.

"Is Jen okay?" Jack asked Alex, pointing oddly at her as she stormed upstairs. Alex shrugged.

"Don't know; what's weird is that she didn't even say good morning to me," he said. Jack had gaped, with Sabina smirking.

"Well, she wouldn't if she was mad, you know," she said, going upstairs. Obviously, her plan had worked. Jennifer was mad, well, actually jealous, and now Alex was too clueless to stop the cat fight.

"I'll talk to her," Sabina suggested, still pulling her Angel Act. Alex had watched her go upstairs, trying to start off a new conversation.

"So, I saw you making out with Sabina," Ryan said, with Jack looking surprised.

"You kissed Sabina?!" she screamed. Alex frowned, suddenly realizing how wrong it felt. Ryan shook his head.

"And before all this ATG stuff happened, I saw you making out with Jennifer!" he whispered. Alex had gaped, surprised he knew.

"You're a player?!" Jack screamed. Alex looked at her, uncrossing his arms, and looking guilty as hell.

"No way! Ryan, when you saw me with Sabina, I wasn't kissing her, she was kissing me!" Alex defended. Ryan smirked.

"And what about Jennifer?" he asked suddenly. Alex was about to answer, and then second thoughts had interrupted him. Did he kiss her, or she kissed him?

"I think I did it," he said, still unsure. Jack smiled, gleaming, with Ryan giving his typical smile.

"So you like Jennifer?" he said. Alex frowned.

"Dude, don't do that. Life gets complicated that way," Alex said.

XX

Jennifer shut the door of her room, tears trickling down from her eyes.

"Jennifer, newsflash, but he's not your boyfriend!" Sabina yelled from the door.

"Hot off the press; I know that! And neither is he yours!" Jennifer yelled.

"On the newsstand; yes he is!" Sabina screamed.

"Here's the weather; I don't care!"

"Paparazzo's headline: You're jealous!" Sabina argued. Jennifer scoffed.

"Pictures at 11; of you being wrong!" Jennifer come-backed.

"State of the obvious: Alex hates your guts!"

"News Aftershock: You're a bitch!" Jennifer screamed with Sabina gasping.

"Breaking news; so are you!" Sabina yelled.

"Magazine cover; I CAN'T WAIT TO GO BACK TO COLLEGE!" Jennifer yelled. She heard Sabina scoff.

"Take a ticket; we'd like to watch."

"Buy some popcorn; 'cause I'm gonna do it!"

"Rewind on the rebound; you can't do it!"

"Video recorded: Watch me!"

Jennifer had expected another insult from her, but nothing happened. Jennifer had sighed, relieved it was over. She had walked over to her bed, feeling slight pain from her wound.

She had lain down, and replayed the argument over her head. Maybe she was jealous. Maybe she had to face the fact the Alex was gone.

But did she have the guts to leave Alex? Could she do it? Of course she could! It was easy; it would be like the last time, just shrug it off and remove him from her life. It was that easy…but was it?

Alex was not the one she had found…not the one person. Jennifer regretted just staying up for that one night. She just had to go to the kitchen, didn't she?

But the way he held her, the way she started wrapping her arms around him, it felt so different from the last.

But why did she keep making a mistake, of falling for him again and again?

XX

Sabina had come down the stairs, looking red, with a stern look. Alex had looked at her, and actually wished he was 14 again; when it was usually Jennifer coming down the stairs, smiling brightly, with Jack cooking up some pancakes. Sure, Ryan was great. He could even picture him hogging the remote all the time with Jennifer fighting for it.

That had to make him laugh.

But it wasn't the same anymore; he felt like he had done something unspeakable evil, he felt like he had betrayed Jennifer when kissing Sabina.

He knew deep down inside Sabina wasn't right. She may have looked beautiful, but her personality was random. Not as in creepy-random, but her personality was split.

First she was horrible to Jennifer, now she was acting as if they knew each other when they were 5. But he heard part of their screaming argument. Jennifer was going to leave for college in 2 weeks, with no regrets.

She wasn't even going to miss him.

XX

It was night, around 10, with the sun down but the heat remained it the air. Jennifer had once again did not eat dinner, but simply stayed in her room. Alex had expected her to be asleep, but instead he heard talking.

It wasn't just her, but there was also somebody inside. Alex had closely listened, and realized what it was. It was an old video tape, around when they were 16, celebrating Jennifer's Sweet Sixteen.

"…_And now officially Jennifer has turned 16!_"

Alex had smirked; that was him. He could imagine how the video tape was going; they were outside, with Alex holding a video camera. It was raining, drizzling was more like it, and Jennifer and Alex were spending some time alone. Jennifer had never looked so happy in her life…

XX

Jennifer smiled weakly as she watched the video tape. In it, Alex had an arm around her, smiling, with the camera pointing to her.

She noticed how close her face was next to his, and how much she wanted to be in Alex's arms. Jennifer then paused it, having a perfect capture scene, both of them smiling, but inside Jennifer was blushing.

Jennifer fast-forwarded it, showing to a time when they were going to blow her candles. There was a lot of people in Alex's house; Alex, Tammy, Jesse, Jack, and about 19 more people from school, celebrating Jennifer's birthday.

She had watched herself blow out the candles, and smiled at Alex who took the last picture. Then in the video, someone had scared her half to death, and it turned out to be Andrea.

"I looked so happy there…" Jennifer smiled, turning off the TV. She had closed her eyes a last time, and fell into a deep sleep.

XX

It was the next morning, and Jennifer had actually gotten out of her room, and joined everyone else to the table. One sight of Sabina, and Jennifer could have tackled her.

But as she approached her, she remained calm, and remained from killing Sabina, the oh-so angel. She sat beside Ryan, opposite from Alex, and diagonally from Sabina. Jack had sat up front, eating her scrambled eggs.

"So, Jen, how're you feeling?" Ryan asked, starting up a conversation. Jennifer smiled, but not at Alex.

"Fine; the wound is finally starting to be forgettable!" she joked. Ryan smirked.

"I know, but I meant last night; you didn't eat dinner and didn't come out of your room," he said. Jennifer smiled.

"You are so much like a brother…or a father. Either one, you'll be great!" she laughed.

Ryan had smiled, and looked over at Jack, who looked as if she as agreeing to what Jennifer was saying. Alex though, was odd. Usually, he'd be talking to Jennifer, about their past, but now, Jennifer was talking Jack and Ryan.

And he was stuck with Sabina.

XX

Alex watched Jennifer as she did a cartwheel outside, and then doing an Ariel cartwheel after. He leaned against the wall, remembering their kiss just at the kitchen. If nothing else happened, he would have her in his arms right now, maybe on a swing, pushing her as she laughed. This thought brought him to a day dream, and how much he wanted Jennifer back.

One way or another, Alex was going to win her heart.

**Yay finally finished! I'm in a dance competition this week, so wish me luck! Please review! No teasers! It'll give the whole thing away!**


	14. How Long is Forever

**Sorry I didn't update for a long time! There are these two guys in my school who are totally annoying and I really want to beat the crap out of them…or hire someone who will, LMAO. Anyway, I did great on my dance competition! I got 2nd place! So, enjoy, and please review! Oh, and I apologize for the spelling/grammar mistakes.**

It was the next day, and this time the weather was horrible; it was pouring rain, and no sign of a coming sun. If you stood outside for about five seconds, you would be drenched of water. In the backyard, in the undercover area, was Jennifer, sitting on a swing seat.

She wore a white polo shirt, with her hair loose with soft curls. She had worn jeans, and new runners. She didn't feel dressing all fancy. It didn't feel right.

She held a guitar, playing a few notes, improvising a few words to go with the melody. Truly, she was broken hearted, and felt very little of mending. She couldn't wait to go back to college, especially when it meant getting away from the horrible beast, Sabina.

It was hard to understand that her last name was Pleasure. Jennifer sighed, still feeling down. As she a note, Jennifer started to feel something that started to make her sing.

_How long do I have to wait?_

_When can I be set free?_

_To be in your arms again_

_I can't stand to look_

_Can't stand to say_

_How this will be ending today_

_How long is forever?_

'_Til you're here?_

_How long do I have to stay?_

_What I would go through _

_What I would give up for life_

_Just to be with you_

_(How long is forever?)_

Jennifer searched for more words, seeing if there was going to be a way to express herself. As she hit another right note, her voice began to sing again.

_I stay all alone_

_I hate to do this to you_

_But what I see from all the things _

_I can see_

_What it's through_

_And I start to wonder_

_If you're really there_

_How long is forever _

'_Til you're here_

_How long do I have to say (not yet)_

_Because there are things_

_What I would go through_

_What I would give up from life_

_Just to be with you…_

_Just to be with you_

Once again, Jennifer was searching for the right words, but couldn't bring herself to sing any further. Every word brought her closer to think how much she had lost. Especially when she lost the most important person in her life:

Alex Rider.

He was gone, and she needed to find a way to get over him, and get on with life. She had settled the guitar, and looked at the blue butterfly clip Alex had given her the last Christmas they had spent with each other. She wasn't wearing it; she felt she would be doing something wrong if she did.

"That song's beautiful," someone said from behind, causing Jennifer to look back. It was, of course, Alex.

She didn't want to say anything to him anymore. What else was there to say? He had walked forward, and reached to where she was. Alex noticed the butterfly clip, and smiled to himself. She had kept it after all.

"Thanks, but I don't need your opinion anymore," Jennifer said, starting to get up, leaving the clip.

"What is with the attitude?" Alex asked, not looking at her. Jennifer didn't bother to listen. She knew this whole conversation was going to be dramatic; it always would.

She started to walk towards the other side of the porch, but Alex had stopped her before she could do anything else.

"I noticed you've still kept the present," he said. Jennifer sighed.

"Whatever you have to say, say it now because I'm going to leave soon," Jennifer stated. Alex sighed.

"Okay, explain this; why are you so mad? What caused you to do this whole thing? What caused you to hate Sabina? What did?" Alex demanded. Jennifer sighed, knowing this was going to be hard to explain.

"You don't know, and you'll never understand."

"Try me." 

"Fine; Sabina is an insensitive creep who cares nothing for herself and will break a friendship, break hearts or even kill someone to get what she wants!" Jennifer exclaimed. Alex had scoffed.

"I'm not sure she'd kill…"

"What are you doing?!" Jennifer exclaimed, turning around. "Do you think this is a joke?! What makes this so amusing to you, anyway?!" Jennifer screamed. Alex frowned, getting up.

"You think I'm joking? You're the one who nearly killed me in that freak group that was going to try and kill the world with _perfume_!?" Alex argued. Jennifer frowned.

"And you're going against me, again! Why do you always have to get in the middle of things?! If it wasn't for you, I'd have my happy ending, and I'd be out of here!" Jennifer screamed.

"Don't think this was my entire fault! You know it's not! Why are you always this complicated?!" Alex argued once again. Jennifer felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Complicated? You think _I'm_ complicated?! Look at yourself! You're a stupid MI6 agent, who was recruited at 14!" She screamed. Jennifer had turned around sharply, heading out at the rain. Alex had sighed, knowing he was the one to cheer her up.

"You're right, my life is complicated. But I swear, I never wanted to make yours, too," Alex confessed. That caused Jennifer to stop at her tracks, soaking herself in the rain. Her soft curls disappeared, making them straight.

"You know…just last night I had a dream. We were about ten years old, I was on the swing set, all alone, with the swing level becoming lower, and lower. I was going to get off anyway, but then a sudden push came from behind, and I realized it was someone I knew," Jennifer paused as light tears fell.

"And that person was you; you were still smiling, and I was excited to see you, not a spy, but just as a best friend. Anyway, you took my hand afterwards, and took me to the dock. We sat there, watched the sunset, then you took something out of your pocket," Jennifer sniffled. Alex was still listening, waiting to know what was going to happen.

"It turned out to be a green, plastic ring; the ones you could get out of cereal boxes. You told me it was my wedding ring, and looked into my eyes as if you meant it," Jennifer said, her voice breaking. She turned around, facing Alex.

"Then you kissed me for the first time, and that's when you stole my heart," Jennifer said, tears free falling out now. Alex had sighed, watching Jennifer cry out there, all alone.

He had slowly walked towards her, afraid if she was going to push him away. But just watching her, it made him feel so sorry he wasn't like that.

"I-I'm sorry…that I can't be that best friend…" Alex began, and Jennifer looked at him. Jennifer wiped away her own tears.

"After I woke up, I started to think if I was going to wait forever for you," she said sniffling now. Her head was down, like a six year old as if she had done something wrong.

Alex had came closer to her, both of them becoming soaked because of the rain.

"I shouldn't wait forever. I don't want you to, and you don't have to, anymore," he whispered. Jennifer raised her head, looking into his eyes, and started to feel some warmth in her heart again. She didn't smile; she didn't know if she should.

"I don't really love Sabina. I never could. You're my best friend, and nothing could ever change that; not in a million years," he said, smiling. Jennifer started to feel his breath on her cheek, and started to remember how much she loved him, deep down inside.

"Is there no room to be…more?" Jennifer asked, biting her lip, feeling she asked the wrong question. Alex had smiled warmly at her, bringing his face close to hers.

"Maybe…but only if you can prove it," Alex said, making Jennifer smile. But before Alex could do anything, Jennifer wanted to have the last word.

"I kept asking 'how long was forever'. Well, looks like forever ended now," she giggled, bringing her face closer to his, and starting to close her eyes.

Their lips had finally met, and Jennifer had felt like she had succeeded a lifetime goal. Alex began to kiss her more passionately than before, placing one hand on her waist. Jennifer had begun to wrap her arms on his neck, and deepened the kiss.

Alex had felt the raindrops on his cheek, but then felt them disappear as he kept his attention on Jennifer. He finally was able to repay her for whatever friendship they kept, and knew Sabina was going to be mad as hell.

But they had no intention of thinking about her. Too many things happened in between them, and they wanted to make up for it. As Alex slowly released the kiss, he looked into her eyes seeing how beautiful she was even when she was wet.

"C'mon, let's go inside before you catch a cold," Alex said, taking her hand, while the both of them ran inside.

IndependentAngel IndependentAngel

Alex and Jennifer had gone inside, with Alex's arm wrapped around Jennifer's waist. Jack had seen them enter, and was surprised how happy they were and what Alex was doing. Ryan was the second to see them, and smirked.

"Rider shoots, and scores!" He said. Sabina had came down from upstairs, and saw the both of them, while talking to Jack. Sabina had scoffed, and stomped towards them.

She took Alex's arm, dragging him, as if she was his girlfriend.

"Alex, what are you doing with her? I'm your girlfriend," Sabina whispered. Alex scoffed.

"Since when? I've seen the way you've treated Jennifer; you're a total bitch, Sabina," he said, finally having the courage to see it. Sabina had gasped, not believing she was just insulted.

"You…did….not!" Sabina screamed. Jennifer crossed her arms, smiling.

"Sabina, no offense, but you deserved it. We're tired of watching you trying to be 'Little miss Universe'!" Jennifer exclaimed. Sabina frowned.

"Well, look who's talking. You're the little phony musician," Sabina tried to insult her. Jennifer shook her head.

"Sab, calm down. It's not the end of the world. So stop being so stuck up and open your eyes. Maybe then you won't be such a bit-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. But am I kicked out of the house?" Sabina asked, worriedly. Jennifer looked at Alex, who looked back at her.

"No, but just stop with the revenge thing," Jennifer said, placing her hands at her hips. Jack had tried to stop giggling, but Ryan had burst out laughing.

"Bet you five bucks Sabina can't get a boyfriend in a week!" Ryan said. Jennifer smirked.

"I'll take it up," she said. Sabina had looked at her, confused. Alex had walked beside Jennifer.

"I don't get it," he said. Jennifer smiled.

"We get Sabina a new boyfriend and I win five bucks," Jennifer smiled, going upstairs. Alex shrugged, and followed her.

She had gone to her bedroom, and he had followed her, wrapping his arms around her waits, and she smiled.

"You know, it was torture when I couldn't hug you," Alex chuckled. Jennifer had turned around, and kissed him once more.

"You have no idea," she said, plopping down to the bed. Alex had settled beside her, sighing.

"Not exactly the ending I was expecting, but this could work too," he smirked. Jennifer had moved over near him, as he began to hold her in his arms.

"Actually, I wouldn't prefer anything better," Jennifer sighed, falling asleep in his arms.

**The story is not over! Maybe the next chapter, but this isn't the last chapter. Please review, and hopefully you're screaming with joy since Alex and Jennifer are together. **


	15. Next Time you see Her

**This is the last chapter! Thank you for reading! I have no idea if I'm gonna put another story after this. **

Jennifer opened her eyes slightly, feeling a soft breeze coming from a near by window. She felt her head going up and down by a rhythmic beat, and realize she was on Alex's chest, and she had fallen asleep with him.

She started blushing furiously and suddenly felt uncomfortable being there. But as her eyes focused on his relaxed face, her heart began to slow down and a smile crept upon her face.

The sunlight shown through the window as well, reminding Jennifer the ideal world of paradise.

Jennifer again looked at him, and suddenly he mumbled something under his breath which sounded something like, "I'll shoot you if you don't give me that cookie."

She tried not to burst into laughter, and she tried not to move either. His hand was holding her tight, and suddenly it was harder to breath when he started moving around. But before he could suffocate her to death, Alex's eyes fluttered opened and turned his head to face her.

"Good morning, beautiful," he smiled, still sleepy and it was obvious from his lazy eyes – well, for now, anyway.

Jennifer returned a smile of her own, and tilted her head. "Good morning. Are you in a good mood?" she asked. Alex nodded and had a questioning look.

"Why do you ask?"

Jennifer gave a playful smirk. "I have something planned. But I have to warn you – tonight, I have to go back to college. I'm taking the plane tonight," she announced. Alex had a disappointed frown and Jennifer saw it.

"I thought you were leaving, like, in a week!" he exclaimed. Jennifer sighed, disappointed too.

"MI6 wants me to go ASAP. They said they were going to explain it on the plane. I begged them to take me back tonight than in the morning," she explained. Alex sighed.

"When'd you talk to them?" Alex asked. Jennifer opened her mouth again.

"Before the little incident in the rain," she smirked, getting out of bed. Alex frowned, but playfully this time.

"Oh no, you're coming back here – you owe me your life!" he said, starting to chase her now. Jennifer started squealing as she ran down the stairs.

"What do you mean?! I'm the one who saved the world this time!" She screamed back, sliding in the rail than running on the stairs. Alex had skipped five stairs at a time, until both of them reached the dining room, where they say Ryan, Jack, and Sabina.

"Hey," Jack greeted them. Alex tried to stop from panting, and saw Sabina staring at them weirdly.

"What did you guys do last night? Smoke crack or do drugs?" she smirked. Jennifer sat down as she inhaled the sweet scent of flapjacks.

Alex had grabbed the bottle of syrup and started pouring a whole lot, making Jack, Jennifer, and Sabina gape. Ryan had smirked, who didn't care, well, because he was a guy.

"Can you actually eat that much syrup?!" Sabina asked, astonished.

"When you've risked your life, saved the world, traveled around England, got the girl, and came face to face with death, than you kinda miss the little stuff," Alex said, while Jack rolled her eyes as if she's seen him do this a thousand times.

Jennifer started giggling and took a piece of her pancake and threw it at Alex. Ryan chuckled, reminding him about 6th grade.

Alex took some of his and threw it to her too, making her gasp and throw more to him. Sabina scoffed, knowing this was immature, and was completely convinced Alex or Jennifer was on crack.

"What is this?! Are you guys 18 or 8?!" Sabina yelled across the table. Alex and Jennifer stopped, looked at Sabina and suddenly a devious plan developed in their minds. Jennifer threw a piece of her pancake to Sabina, and this time she started fighting back, too.

It didn't take long until Jack and Ryan joined in.

XX

Jennifer and Alex were at the park, going into the new built Rose-maiden Garden, while just talking to each other, saying how much they'll miss each other.

Jennifer was wearing a blue tank top, with light blue jeans, and new white runners. She tied her hair low, having wavy bangs and she was also wearing the butterfly clip.

Alex wore a white shirt, jeans and new runners, and a silver watch which he had recently bought.

"Are you sure you won't forget me when you leave?" Alex asked, making Jennifer having a puzzled look.

"Why would I forget the most amazing guy I've ever met?" Jennifer asked, giving Alex a dazzling smile.

"Oh, I don't know; I put your life in jeopardy, nearly completely broke your heart, and we're going to different colleges," Alex listed. Jennifer started laughing softly, shaking her head.

"Nah, I don't mind. But the life in jeopardy part? Hello! MI5 did that!"

Alex smiled and noticed that the day had seemed so short and in a few hours, Jennifer would be in a plane, going away. So he took her hand, and made her run to a certain part of the garden.

The sun was setting soon, and the scene was perfect. They had arrived at the heart of the garden, showing a waterfall and patches of different flowers everywhere. Jennifer gasped at the sight of it, and looked back at Alex.

"Did you take me here on purpose?" she asked, still mesmerized by the scene. Alex grinned. He took one rose of a patch, and hid it behind his back as Jennifer wandered around. As she span one last time, she came face to face with Alex.

"This garden is beautiful but it's nothing compared to your smile," he said, showing her the flower. Jennifer gasped slightly, and took it with one hand while hugging him with the other.

"Why do you have to be so sweet?" She asked, smiling more brightly than before. Alex smirked.

"Because you make me feel that way when I'm with you," he said, making Jennifer tilt her head.

"What's with the smooth talk? Okay, what do want? Another day to spend with me? 50 bucks to find something nice? What is it? Just tell me!" Jennifer said, giggling a bit. Alex thought for a moment.

"Yeah, there is one thing," he said, getting closer to her, and using his height as an advantage to make Jennifer blush.

"What is it?" She asked, keeping her cool. Alex smirked once again, and quickly brought her into a kiss. Jennifer kissed him back, and stopped it when she began to look at him again.

"We have to go soon; I have to go back," she said, disappointed. She maybe disappointed, but it was nothing to what Alex felt.

XX

Jack, Ryan, Sabina, and Alex were saying their good byes to Jennifer, while Mr. Blunt was standing beside Jennifer.

"Are you sure you're not too disappointed," Ryan asked Alex. Alex shook his head, but inside his heart, he felt a crushing weight starting to appear. But before he turned away, he saw Jennifer walking towards him, half smiling, and with a tear coming out of her eye.

"Alex, I'm really going to miss you," she whispered into his ear, while giving him a final hug.

"When I look in the mirror, I'm a whole different person. And I feel it too, when I'm with you," he said, sighing. Jennifer wiped the tear out of her eyes.

"I've always been the girl who thought my life was a fairy tale without the happily ever after. But after all of this," she said, starting to cry harder, "you've change all of it and know how it's feels like to be a princess with her prince," she said, crying on his shoulder.

"And who's you're prince?" he joked, having tears of his own.

"You are, silly. But so much for my happy ending; I'm leaving my prince and going off to a prison," she laughed. Alex tried to smile but it was obvious he was upset.

"College isn't prison. We'll still talk, right? And besides; when we're finish, we'll come back here, just like right now," he said, bringing her to another hug. She let go, and wiped the final tear.

He would rather let a mastermind take over the world and have her in his arms than watch her leave like this again.

"Say it again…" Jennifer whispered. Alex had a puzzled face. What was she talking about?

"Say the part…where you said you love me," she said, smiling. Alex didn't want to watch her walk away, but his heart was tugging just to say what she wanted.

"I love you," he said, and tears began rolling down his face. Jack had walked beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You do realize when you see her again you'll be 26, right?" she laughed. Alex smiled.

"It's worth it," he said, sighing, but somehow the crushing weight had been lifted from his heart.

Jennifer turned one last time, before stepping on the plane. "How long is forever?" She asked softly. Alex smiled and knew the answer to that.

"Until I have you again."

**It's done! Thank you for reading and please review! I don't know if I'm putting a sequel to it…maybe, maybe not. I still have a lot to finish off, and by that, I mean other stories.**

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed the story! **

**Independent Angel O - my mini angel. **


End file.
